Not Far Behind
by janeg
Summary: Jane has survived this long taking care of herself. Can she and Daryl learn to trust each other when their growing connection tests their capacity for vulnerability ? Daryl Dixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

"We've got company!" Glenn yelled down from atop the RV and kept his binoculars trained on the approaching figure.

Dale climbed up the ladder of the RV to join Glenn. "A walker?"

"I don't think so. I think they're riding a bicycle. Walkers don't ride bikes right?"

"Not as far as we know son, though I don't rule much out these days."

Glenn handed the binoculars to Dale and shouted down to Rick and Shane who were looking expectantly up at him. "Doesn't look like a walker guys. I think it's a woman. Looks like she has a dog with her."

Rick and Shane took off to meet the woman. They jogged with their weapons in their hands, just in case. The woman saw them coming, dismounted from the bike and began to walk it alongside her. A large German Shepherd tailed her.

The woman stopped a few feet from Rick and Shane and held up her hands defensively. The dog stepped in front of her and stood protectively between her and the strangers. "Hey, hey. I'm human."

Rick nodded but kept his grip on his gun. "We can see that. Are you with other people?"

The woman shook her head. "Nope. I was with a few people, in the beginning, but they were bitten and...well...I've been out on my own. You're the first people I've seen in weeks."

Shane squinted at the woman suspiciously. "How'd you find us?"

"I heard the shooting coming from this direction a few days back. I figured that it had to mean people, maybe a safe place. Were you attacked?"

"Something like that" Shane murmured and spat on the ground next to him.

"You bit?" he demanded.

"No. I'm fine."

Rick nodded. "Looks like it, though I hope you won't take offense to us asking one of the women in camp to verify it. Can't be too safe these days."

"No problem. I understand."

Rick clicked the safety back on and tucked the gun into his belt. He took a step towards her and the dog growled. The woman held up her hand to Rick to signal him to wait. "Emily. Sit."

She patted the dog's neck and spoke quietly to the dog. "Good girl. It's okay" She looked up at Rick and smiled. "Sorry about that. She's protective."

"Smart dog" Rick held out his hand. "Rick Grimes. This here is Shane Walsh."

She took Rick's hand and shook it. "Jane March." Shane stepped up to offer his hand and she shook it as well. She patted the side of the dog. "This beast is Emily."

"Nice to meet you both" said Rick. "Would you like to come meet the rest of the group? You arrived during lunch and we've got some food to spare if you're hungry."

Jane's face lit up but she quickly bit back her smile. "I could eat" she said nonchalantly. She patted Emily and the dog stood. Rick and Shane began to walk back towards the RV and Jane fell in step with them, walking the bike as Emily trailed behind at her heels.

'Is this your place?" Jane asked.

Rick answered in his calm southern drawl. "This farm belongs to a man named Hershel and his family. They're letting us stay here for a bit. The area is pretty free of walkers. Safest place we've been since this started."

"What was all the shooting the other day then? Roamers?"

Shane snorted. "Kind of. Hershel had walkers in his barn, his people. He thought they were sick and was waitin' on a cure. We had to deal with the situation. Wasn't pretty."

"Jesus" Jane shuddered. "Living that close to walkers..."

They walked past a few parked vehicles and reached the RV and a circle of tents underneath a cluster of trees. Jane laid her bike down on its side. The other members of Rick and Shane's group were all standing around nervously.

Jane felt her stomach clench. She always hated meeting new people, and since the world had gone to hell strangers brought a new level of uncertainty. She'd mostly opted to steer clear of other folks since this started, hiding when she heard voices or cars on the road. She took a deep breath and ran through her options, a calming technique she used when she was scared and needed to focus. She had could run or she could fight if things didn't go well. She had weapons and Emily but she knew she was still at a disadvantage.

Emily. That brought Jane out of her thoughts. This many people would overwhelm Emily. Jane grabbed Emily's collar and leaned close to the dog's erect ear. "It's okay baby girl. We're okay. Sit." The dog obeyed, but maintained an upright stance and kept her eyes on the strangers. Jane felt a surge of love for this dog, her companion and protector.

Rick spoke. "This is Jane March. She's on her own. She heard..." He lowered his head for a beat and then went on. "She heard the shooting from the barn and found us."

An older man with bushy eyebrows wearing a bucket hat stepped forward first and offered his hand. "I'm Dale. It's nice to meet someone new. Welcome."

An Asian boy who looked to be in his mid-twenties was next. He was wearing a faded baseball cap and had an eager face. He shook Jane's hand gently but firmly. "Glenn."

"Nice to meet you Glenn."

A tall thin woman with brown hair stood with her arms over the shoulders of a small boy wearing a sheriff's hat that fell into his eyes. "I'm Lori, Rick's wife, and this is our son Carl." Jane smiled and nodded. "Hello."

The blond woman standing next to Lori didn't offer her hand. "I'm Andrea." The man pacing behind Andrea met Jane's eyes briefly and mumbled. "Daryl."

Okay, Jane thought, those two aren't interested in making friends. Fair enough.

Rick cleared his throat. "There's also Carol. She's inside the house. Her...her daughter was...missing and the other day...in the barn." He swallowed hard and looked down. Lori moved to his side and took his hand. She looked at Carl and then met Jane's eyes. "She's no longer with us."

Jane put her hand to her mouth and looked towards the large farmhouse. "Oh God" she whispered. "I'm so sorry." There was a long solemn silence.

Carl interrupted the stillness with his small voice. "Is that your dog?"

Jane leaned down and put her hand on the dog's head. "This is Emily. We found each other in Atlanta. She's not exactly my dog but we stick together. You can pet her if you want."

Carl looked up at Lori. "Mom?"

Lori smiled. "Go ahead. Just listen to Jane if she tells you not to do something. Be gentle."

Jane smiled at the boy. "Hold out your hand first so she can smell you." Carl held his hand out and Emily licked it gently. He grinned and rubbed his hand in the dog's neck fur. Shane spoke in a gruff voice. "That dog make a lot of noise? Not a good idea to let her stay here if she does."

Jane shook her head. "No. She rarely barks. She can smell walkers long before I can hear them. She's smart and a good guard dog. She looks out for me."

"Lori" Rick asked. "Do we have any lunch left? I promised Jane some food."


	2. Chapter 2

Lori sat Jane down at the picnic table with a plate of canned green beans and chili, the first warm meal Jane had eaten in weeks. Carl and Glenn sat across from her as she ate, asking questions about where she'd been and what she'd seen. She met T-Dog, a heavyset man who had been gathering kindling when she had first arrived. He was friendly and had an easy smile and Jane liked him right away.

Jane tried not to shovel the food in her mouth as she ate in front of these new people. She hadn't eaten since early that morning but wanted to make a good impression. She left a portion of the chili on the plate and placed the plate down next to Emily, who happily lapped it up.

Jane scanned the camp as Emily ate. There were a few tents, a fire pit, a picnic table and an RV. She liked that they had taken the time to set up small amenities like a clothesline and a makeshift tablecloth on the picnic table. Getting comfortable was a good sign. She was glad that Carl was part of the group. She felt like the presence of a kid it made it far more likely that she could trust them.

Lori walked over to the table. "That plate ready for a wash? Rick asked me to check you for bites. You want to do that now?"

"Sure. Here?"

"Let's go into Dale's RV for some privacy."

Once in the RV, which was clean but a little rank, Jane pulled off her tank top and let Lori scan her torso for marks or bites. She pulled off her boots and jeans and turned slowly to allow Lori to crouch down and examine her. Lori patted Jane's calf and stood up. "All clear. Thanks for being okay with that. Necessary precaution."

"Totally understood. Thanks for not commenting on how bad I smell."

"We all smell bad now. I don't even notice anymore." Lori left the door to the RV open as they stepped outside. "You must be exhausted. You can lie down if you'd like. We always keep watch."

Jane sighed. "Really? That would be amazing. Where could I...?"

Lori pointed to a space to the left of the RV. "You could set up there. Do you have a tent?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to set it up in weeks though. That would be nice. It's...it's nice be around other people again." Lori nodded. Jane walked over to her bike and pulled her tent and sleeping bag from the pannier on the back rack. She set it up, fingers fumbling with the poles as the heavy meal and exhaustion set in.

Jane rolled out her sleeping bag and, satisfied that the tent was capable of staying upright, removed her boots and socks. She tucked her pannier in the corner of the tent, pulled her 9mm out from her belt and placed it next to her sleeping bag. Jane padded over to Lori in her bare feet. "Lori?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Perfect. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for the food and for the chance to sleep. I haven't come across a whole lot of good people in this. So...thanks."

Lori waved her hand. "Go. Sleep."

Jane walked back to her tent, let Emily inside and after some initial settling, she and the dog were asleep within minutes.

Jane woke up hours later when she heard a loud voice outside. Emily was on her feet instantly, facing the tent flap with ears alert. It was still light out and Jane was disoriented for a moment, forgetting where she had fallen asleep. She remembered - the farm, Rick Grimes, the green beans - and sighed with relief. She patted Emily and lay back down.

She took stock of her new situation. After weeks alone, she was both excited and apprehensive about being back with a group. These people seemed welcoming and they had a bond with each other. They had supplies and food. Rick came across as a decent man, and Glenn, T-Dog and Dale felt like people she'd like to get to know. Lori seemed friendly enough. She couldn't get a read on Andrea but she seemed to be wound pretty tightly. Shane did too, but there was something angry in him that Jane wanted to keep her distance from.

She'd only seen Daryl for a brief minute, but he looked like a man who she didn't want to piss off. And of course there was Carol, who Jane hadn't seen yet but dreaded meeting. How could you ever recover from your child becoming a walker? Out on her own, Jane was sometimes relieved that she was alone in this new world. No attachments meant no more people to lose. She had Emily, but Jane knew the dog could take care of herself. She'd seen her in action and she was fierce.

She smiled and pressed her face into the dog's fur. "Phew Emily. You stink." She smelled her armpit and laughed "I know, I do too. We could both benefit from a bath."

Jane could hear the rustlings of movement outside her tent. "Jane? It's Carl! Are you awake? Mom says to wake you up for dinner. Is Emily hungry?"

She laughed. "We both are. Thanks Carl. We'll be out in a minute."

Jane tucked her gun into the back of her pants and laced up her boots. "Ready pup? Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane stumbled out of her tent, pulled her hair up and surveyed the scene. Lori, Glenn and Dale were sitting at the picnic table with a stack of plates and silverware. There was a low fire burning in the fire pit. Rick and Shane were having a conversation a few yards away from the group. Andrea was sitting atop the RV with a rifle and binoculars.

Daryl was hunched over on a stump near the fire with his back to Jane. She took the opportunity to study him. He was lean but solid, with a broad back and a sleeveless shirt. There was a crossbow leaning against the stump that Jane figured had to belong to him.

Jane walked towards the RV and climbed partially up the ladder. "Andrea?" she said "Okay if I come up?"

Andrea glanced back at Jane and shrugged. "Sure."

Jane climbed up and sat down next to Andrea, looking out towards the woods. "You guys take turns on watch up here?"

"Yeah. Not too many walkers come this way but you can't be too sure."

"How long is a shift?"

"A few hours, or until you start getting tired. We take turns. We're not exactly on a schedule."

Jane held out her hand. "Can I take a look?"

Andrea handed over the binoculars and sat back. She propped her rifle against the chair and eyed the woman out of the corner of her eye. Jane wore a striped tank top and dark dirty jeans that were partially tucked into brown boots. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head. She had splotchy freckles across her nose and the beginnings of wrinkles around her eyes. Andrea guessed she was in her early thirties, maybe a few years younger than she. She was cute, Andrea thought. I don't think Shane goes for cute. He better not.

Jane handed back the binoculars. "How come you don't get many walkers here?"

"The property is surrounded by swampland. It slows the walkers down. We're pretty isolated out here. Seems like the less people there were to turn the less chance of them hanging around now. Not like the cities."

"Were you in the city?"

"I've been there. Most of us found each other outside Atlanta when this happened, and we made some trips into the city that were pretty hairy. My sister and I..." She paused. "She's dead."

Jane swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too" Andrea snipped and Jane could tell the conversation was over. She looked down. Emily was waiting patiently at the bottom of the ladder, allowing Carl to pet her. From this vantage point she could see what Daryl was doing. He was gutting what looked like squirrels.

"Andrea? Are those squirrels?"

"Oh yeah. Daryl hunts. He mostly keeps to himself. Before we got here those squirrels were most of what we had to eat. He's complicated, to put it nicely."

"What do they taste like?"

"Gamey. They're not half bad."

Jane laughed. "Squirrels."

She stood up, careful to maintain her balance.. "Thanks Andrea. I'm going to head back down."

Andrea never took her eyes off the woods. "Sure."

Jane climbed down, put both feet on the ground and leaned down to kiss Emily on the head. The dog licked her face and wagged her tail. "I know pup. I missed you too."

Jane offered to help prepare dinner but Lori refused her help and told her to sit. She chose a canvas camping chair next to Glenn and Emily settled underneath her with a sigh. Lori cooked the squirrel meat over the fire with some beans and canned tomatoes. She dished the food out onto plates and the group fell silent as everyone ate.

The squirrel meat wasn't nearly as bad as Jane thought it would be. It was kind of stringy but if she hadn't known the origin she wouldn't have guessed. She snuck a glance at Daryl as she ate. He sat hunched over with one leg propped up on his knee. He ate surprisingly politely, looking up often to listen or stare out into the fading light. His posture reminded Jane of an animal, feral almost.

She held her plate, half eaten, next to her chair for Emily to sniff.

The dog crawled out from underneath the chair. Daryl stood in one swift quiet movement and Jane watched him walk towards her, unsure of what he was doing. Emily squared her body towards him, between Jane and Daryl, plate forgotten. Jane put her hand on the dog's back. "Emily" she spoke quietly.

Daryl stopped a few feet away and tossed a squirrel at Emily's feet. "Got an extra for your guard dog."

Emily nosed the squirrel and delicately picked it up with her teeth. She scooted back under Jane's chair and tore into the offering. Jane met Daryl's eye as he sat back down in his chair. "Thank you" she said quietly. He nodded and looked away.

Dale spoke up. "Jane, how did you find Emily? She's a mighty nice looking dog."

Jane glanced over at Carl. "It's not exactly a story I'm interested in telling in mixed company, but mostly she found me. She saved my life, basically. I tried to chase her off in the beginning but she stuck. I wasn't sure how she'd be with walkers, or if she'd attract them, but she is smart as hell. I can see why German Shepherd's were police dogs."

"Hey Dad, did you and Shane ever have dogs like Emily?" Carl asked

"Naw. Our station was too small, but sometimes we worked with them on county calls."

Jane glanced at Rick. "You and Shane were cops?"

"Sheriff. Small town 'bout 100 miles from here."

"Did you name her?" Dale asked, changing the subject. 'Emily?"

"No. Her tags had her name on them. So far she seems to like it."

"She seems to like that squirrel" laughed Dale.

"How'd you survive on your own out here?" asked Glenn.

"Same as you I suppose. Being quiet, avoiding big towns when I could, not really sleeping. I was traveling by car for a while until gas got hard to come by, and then I found the bike. I never liked driving, even before. The bike works better because it's quiet and easy to get around traffic jams on the roads. Emily would let me know when she smelled walkers and we'd find a place to hide."

"Are you from around here?" asked Lori.

"No. I'm from Boston. I was in Atlanta for a work conference when this hit and there weren't many options for getting home. I thought about trying to head back up there, but once I realized how bad things were, well...there's not much left for me up in Boston I think. Nothing to go back to." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Dale spoke up. "Not much left for most of us, 'sides each other. We're glad you found us."

Jane nodded, embarrassed by Dale's kindness. "I had mostly given up on finding more survivors until the other day when I heard...when I heard the shooting. Emily led us in this direction and I found this farm. I don't know what now I guess, but it is nice to talk to someone other than Emily. She doesn't really hold up her side of the conversation."

"Neither will I, if I don't get some sleep tonight." sighed Dale. "I'm heading in. Rick, you'll wake me up for my watch?"

Rick nodded. Lori stood up. "Carl, it's time for bed for you too. Let's go." Carl groaned but stood, obeying his mom. Lori shot a look to Rick. Rick nodded. "I'll be right behind you guys. Just give me a few minutes. Carl, I expect to find you asleep when I get in there."

"Yes dad. Goodnight."

Andrea, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog Rick, Daryl and Jane remained at the campfire. Rick leaned towards Jane, his elbows on his knees, and Jane could sense this was going to be a serious conversation. He fixed his intense blue eyes on hers.

"Jane, you've come across us at a bit of a crossroads here. We need to be completely honest with each other."

Jane listened as Rick detailed Carl being shot, their search for Carol's daughter, Hershel's rules and the walkers in the barn. Three days ago Shane had broken open the barn and the group had killed all the walkers, including Carol's daughter, Sophia. They dug graves and buried the bodies. Hershel had retreated into his house and had not come out since the burials. Maggie, Hershel's daughter, gave Carol a bedroom inside the house and Carol was refusing to see anyone.

"We're in a holding pattern now. Hershel will likely ask us to move along once he is up and about. Lori is pregnant. Daryl is still recovering from his wounds. We would like to stay here but I have to tell you we're living day to day."

Jane was overwhelmed. She could sense the grief just below the surface of everyone in the group. especially Rick and, somewhat confusingly, Daryl. She didn't know what she should say. "Would it be better if I move on?" she asked.

She nervously scanned the faces of the people she'd just met today. She could make it on her own but she was admittedly exhausted. The possibility of staying with this group had become very appealing, even in such a short time.

"Can you shoot?" Shane asked gruffly.

"I've got a 9mm that I know how to use, but I don't use the gun much. Makes too much noise. I'm best at killing walkers with my machete, and I've got a knife that I've used too. I'd say I've done pretty good so far."

Daryl spoke up. "What kind of machete you got?"

"A Gerber. I keep it sharp. I've killed most walkers at close range with that, some with the gun when I've had to. I can defend myself. I've been out there alone for at least a month. I'm not going to be a drain on you. I can hold my own."

"We're not worried about that" said Rick. "We're just trying to assess our strengths. You're welcome to stay with us, however it goes."

"Thank you Rick." Jane looked at Andrea and Shane. "Do you feel the same way?"

Andrea answered. "As long as you can defend yourself, I've got no problem with it." Shane nodded.

"Glenn?"

Glenn nodded and smiled. T-Dog spoke. "We'd be glad to have you along."

"Daryl?"

"Don't care either way" he spat.

"Thanks Daryl. That's sweet." Jane laughed. "Thank you. Some people out there are...well, they're not as kind as you all. I'm glad I found you. Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed uneventfully. Jane worked hard to prove herself useful to the others, cooking and cleaning and taking shifts on watch. Emily had warmed to the group, especially Carl, who played with her, and Daryl, who brought her squirrels, but the dog was never far from Jane. There was palpable tension and uncertainty amongst the group as they waited for Hershel to make a decision and talked about their options for next steps. Shane was pushing to make the trip to Fort Benning, an army base about 100 miles away, where he was sure there would be protection and supplies. Rick was still holding out hope for Hershel allowing them to stay.

Jane learned that the group had been to the CDC in Atlanta and narrowly escaped dying there when the center was destroyed. Her heart sank when she heard the story, now aware that the best chance for any kind of cure had been destroyed with that building. Daryl went hunting and came back with a decent sized deer. Jane had never eaten venison before, as thoughts of Bambi kept her away in the past. but she found she loved the taste.

Jane warmed quickly to Glenn and T-Dog, They shared a sense of humor and joked around with each other, sometimes earning sharp looks of reproach from Andrea or Shane. Andrea was still chilly and Daryl was mostly aloof or rude, but Jane wasn't personally offended. She talked to Rick a few times, filling him in on things she'd learned or seen out on her own, and she was developing a strong respect for his leadership. She kept her distance from Shane but watched how he interacted with Rick and Carl. She knew something was percolating there that she couldn't yet name.

On her fifth afternoon in camp, Jane sat with her back against a tree, lazily sharpening her machete with a stone borrowed from Daryl. Dale walked over, attempting to appear casual, but Jane had him pegged as coming over for a conversation as soon as she saw him look her way. He served as a nosy father-figure type in the group. She knew that it was important for him to trust her and that he could help her learn more about the group.

She looked up as he approached. "Hi Dale. How goes it?"

Dale smiled and sank down on the ground next to her, pressing his back against the tree. He groaned with the effort. "It goes."

"Dale, thank you for welcoming me and letting me stay. I know it was a leap of faith."

Dale nodded. "It's important that we stick together in this. There aren't many of us anymore. Besides, you've got the first dog we've seen. That's worth something."

Jane laughed. "I think you guys like her more than me. I can't say I blame you. She's way cuter."

"I wouldn't say that" Dale chuckled. "How are you settling in?"

"Pretty well. Everyone has been pretty accommodating. Andrea and Shane are going to take me out for some shooting practice in a few days, help me keep sharp with the gun. I still prefer the machete but God knows it can't hurt."

"How are you sleeping? We could make room in the RV if you'd like."

"No, please, I'm fine. I'm sleeping well. It's easier to sleep with someone on guard instead of just Emily and me. It's been so strange to not come across any walkers since I've been here. This farm is really something special. Any news on Hershel and his decision?"

"Rick says nothing has changed. He thinks Hershel's still mostly in shock. Hershel didn't grieve for his people the first time. He feels like he just lost them."

"Dale? Can you tell me about Carol and Sophia? No one will talk about it."

Dale sighed heavily. "Carol is still mourning. They've been kind enough to let her stay in the house and leave her alone. That poor woman... I don't know that she'll ever recover. She hasn't had it easy in this life."

"How did Sophia...?"

"Become a walker? End up in the barn? We're not sure. She was separated from us back on the road, before we came here. Then Carl was shot and we ended up here. Hershel allowed us to stay at first to give us time to find Sophia. We spent days looking for her, hoping she was hiding or found others and was safe. We looked, we organized a grid and we found some signs of life. Daryl. Jesus, that man nearly died trying to find her."

Dale looked up and paused. He removed his hat, wiped the sweat from his head with his hand and put it back on. "When Shane broke open the barn, we had no choice. We had to shoot the walkers. They all came out, heading for us. And there was Sophia. She was in there with them the whole time. Hershel's man Otis must have found her right before we arrived and didn't have time to tell us before he died."

"Good lord, Dale. That is awful. I don't even know how to fathom that."

"I think none of us can. We're just trying to keep doing what we need to do. I hope Carol can come back from this. Daryl too. Trying to find Sophia brought something out of him, some affinity with the rest of us, and now I think he's back to being the angry Daryl we met at first."

Jane looked over at Daryl, who was across camp, cleaning his arrows with his ever-present scowl on his face. Dale followed her gaze. "I think you have some kind of connection with him, though. He watches you."

"He does?"

"Sometimes, when you're not paying attention. He watches you with Emily. He watches you when you're talking to people."

Jane looked at Dale with an incredulous look. "I haven't even noticed. He barely speaks to me. Well, so much for my astute powers of observation. Should I be worried? Is it like creepy watching?"

Dale chuckled. "No, not creepy watching. Just watching, observing, trying to figure you out."

"I'm not sure what there is to figure out." Jane scowled and thought a minute. "Dale, what's the story with why some people don't like Daryl? I mean, aside from the obvious personality flaws?"

"Well, when we first all got together, it was Daryl and his brother Merle. Merle was always angry, picking fights, making racist and sexist remarks. Daryl was quieter, but they stuck together. Seemed like they'd always stuck together like that."

"Daryl made remarks too - calling Glenn a 'chinaman' and such. It just seemed like unnecessary anger, energy that wasn't helping us stay alive. He never made an effort to be part of the group. Merle's gone now, as you know, and when Sophia went missing, Daryl really stepped up. Daryl is a bit different now, though he's still keeping himself on the fringes."

"I get the feeling you're all-seeing and all-knowing, Dale. I've got to keep my eye on you."

Dale patted her leg. "Please do. It can't hurt to have a woman with a machete looking out for me. Are you hungry? Lori said food would be ready soon."

After dinner (more Bambi) Jane retired to her tent earlier than usual. She was tired and wanted some quiet time before she fell asleep. Emily followed, as always, and Jane lay next to the dog in their tent, laying her head on her furry stomach.

"Miss Emily, I love you. You're my favorite."

Emily responded with a stinky kiss and Jane wrinkled her nose. "Phew."

Jane rolled onto her back and listened to the sounds of conversation and soft pops from the dying fire. She felt warm and safe and she was comfortably full from the meal. She fell asleep curled on her side, one hand on her machete strapped to her hip and one hand clutching Emily's fur.


	5. Chapter 5

(I promise eventual Daryl smut, but like I imagine Daryl and Jane would, I've got to work up to it!)

* * *

><p>"Walkers!"<p>

Jane shot up in the night. The fur on Emily's back was raised and she was growling low in her throat.

"Walkers!" Shane's voice rang out and Jane was up and into her boots in a flash. She unzipped the tent and ran out, machete in hand.

Shane was atop the RV. Andrea was making her way up the ladder with her rifle as Rick was running over to the RV. Rick called up to Shane. "You sure? How many?"

"Looks like three, maybe four. They're wandering out there. Not headed this way yet."

"Andrea? Can you get them from up there?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. It might be too dark for clean shots, and I don't want to attract others."

"OK. Let's head out there and do this quietly. I don't want to piss off Hershel with guns if we don't need 'em." Rick looked at Daryl, who had run up with his crossbow, and then at Jane. "You ready to do this?"

"Fuck yeah" Daryl said and Jane nodded. Rick called to Shane. "Shane?"

"Right behind you brother" Shane answered.

"Glenn and T-Dog, can you stay here in case anything comes from another side? Dale will keep Lori and Carl in the RV. Andrea, you keep an eye out from up there, and if you've got a shot take it. Let's go!"

Rick, Daryl and Jane took off running, with Shane a few paces behind with his slight limp. As they got closer they saw them, four walkers moving through the field.

Jane turned and saw Emily behind her, running to catch up. "Rick! The dog! I've got to send her back!"

Rick turned his head, still running hard. "Take care of it! We need you!"

Jane pointed and spoke to Emily loudly. "Emily. Go back."

Emily ignored her, eyes trained on the walkers. "Emily! Go to Glenn! Now!"

She wasn't sure if the dog knew Glenn's name or understood the command but she had to go. This was Jane's chance to prove herself to this group. "EMILY! GO!"

Emily whined and ran back towards the RV. Jane watched for a minute, making sure the dog was heading there, and then sprinted to catch up to the men ahead of her.

They had stopped a few yards from the walkers, who had spotted them by now and were moving towards them quickly. Daryl leveled the crossbow in front of his face and shot, catching the closest walker in the head.

Rick, Shane and Jane moved up towards the other three walkers. Shane shouted. "I got this one over here. Jane, you got suit and tie. Rick, you got the ugly bitch?"

"Got it!"

Jane approached her walker, dressed in the tattered remnants of a suit and tie, slowly and carefully. She watched him move and shuffle and studied his size. Time slowed down when she did this, when she assessed the threat and decided how she was going to win. Her machete was out and ready. She just needed the right opportunity. The walker reached for her and she dodged his hands, sliding behind him and swinging the the machete up into his head from behind. He fell, and she used both hands to extract the blade from his head.

Rick and Shane were dispatching their walkers with their weapons, and Daryl held his crossbow up, waiting for a shot if he needed to take one. Jane heard a noise behind her and spun around, catching movement in the grass.

She couldn't see anything but could hear the low gurgle of a walker. It was dark and she forced herself to stand still, listening. She could hear the sound off to her right, near Rick and Daryl. She watched and saw a slight rustle in the grass. She slunk towards the movement and caught a dragging torso of a walker only a length away from Rick's leg. She sank her machete into its head and Rick leaped to the side.

"What the..? Jesus, I didn't even see that one!" Rick leaned down and put his hands on his knees, panting. "Christ, that one nearly got me. Thank you."

"Don't mention it" Jane responded, and held her dripping machete out away from her body. Daryl handed her a rag from his pocket. She took it, wiped the blade clean and handed the rag back to Daryl.

"Christ woman" Shane said. "How'd you see that one?"

"Heard it" she answered.

"Good lord. Glad we took you with us then. Machete huh? Maybe I need one of those."

"I can teach you" Jane teased, and she heard Daryl snort. She smiled in the dark.

Rick waved his arms in the air to signal to Andrea that all was well and they headed back. Emily ran up to meet Jane as they approached. Jane knelt down and kissed the dog's head and whispered in her ear. "Good girl. Thank you."

They reached the RV, where everyone was waiting. "Just a few roamers" said Rick. "They're taken care of." He put his arm around Lori and Carl curled into his father's legs. "Let's go back to bed. Shane, you still on watch?"

Shane nodded. Emily was plastered to Jane's side, and Jane thanked Glenn for handling the dog. "Did she come to you when I sent her back?"

Glenn laughed. "She did. She looked pissed, but she came over. I held her collar but she didn't move. She just watched and waited. I let her go once I saw you coming back."

Jane hugged Glenn, surprising both of them. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

Jane sat down at the picnic table, too hopped up on adrenaline to go back to sleep. To her surprise, Daryl sat down across from her and laid his crossbow out on the table. He cleaned the arrow from the walker's head and ran his hands over his weapon.

"Where'd you learn to hunt like that?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.

"Hunt?"

"Hunt. Listen, watch, and wait. That's what you did with that walker back there."

"I didn't _learn_ it anywhere. I picked it up out here, keeping myself alive. It has been just me, so I've had to adapt pretty quickly. Where'd you learn to shoot a crossbow?"

"My brother. We hunted a lot growing up, spent a lot of time in the woods."

"And the dog?" Daryl asked

"What about the dog?"

"How'd you train her to go for walkers and obey you like that?"

"I didn't train her. She's just been like that. We stick together."

Daryl shrugged. "Good kill" he said and then left the table.

Jane grinned to herself. Coming from Daryl Dixon, that was high praise. Redneck approved, she thought, and laughed quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Emily woke Jane up by licking her face, the usual signal that the dog needed to get out of the tent and go the bathroom. Jane groggily unzipped the tent to let Emily out and lay back down to close her eyes.

Jane woke some time later and realized it was nearly afternoon. She could hear Lori giving Carl his lessons and Dale talking to Andrea on top of the RV. Still dressed from the night before, Jane shoved on her boots and stepped out of the tent.

"Morning Jane!" Carl cried. Jane waved, still slightly woozy from waking up. She stumbled over to the nearest tree and started stretching out her back and legs. Her stomach growled and she thought about lunch.

She casually looked around the camp and noticed the absence of Emily.

"Lori?" she called. "Have you seen Emily?"

"She was up with us this morning. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Shit" Jane said under her breath, and moved quickly throughout the camp, asking everyone if they'd seen the dog. Glenn didn't know and Andrea didn't see her from the vantage point of the RV. Dale remembered her following Daryl around earlier.

"Do you want us to help look for her?" asked T-Dog.

"No. I'm sure she's just out of sight. I'll find her."

Jane walked briskly out into the fields, calling Emily. A jolt of panic rippled through her body when she couldn't find any sign of the dog. A whimper escaped from Jane and she started to jog through the field. Emily never went off without her. She'd barely taken her eyes off Jane since Atlanta.

"Emily!"

Emily's sharp bark came faintly from the woods and Jane sprinted into the trees. She briefly noted that she didn't have any idea what kind of situation she was running into but she didn't care. She'd figure it out when she got there. She had to get to Emily.

She shouted loudly, not at all caring if it attracted walkers. "Emily?"

Emily barked again and Jane steered towards the direction where the sound was coming from. She could hear Emily's low whine. Branches scratched her arms and she stumbled as she ran full tilt towards Emily's voice. She stopped short when she finally spotted the dog.

Emily was poised under a tree starting up into the branches. Daryl Dixon was standing alongside her, head and crossbow trained up in the same position. Jane sank to her knees, panting from her sprint.

"Emily! Come!"

Emily jogged over and rubbed her body against Jane's. Jane placed her hands on either side of the dog's head and looked into her brown eyes. "Emily. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that!"

Emily lapped Jane's face and Jane buried her head in her fur, blinking back tears. Emily whined and scampered back underneath the tree, looking back to make sure Jane followed. Jane stormed over to Daryl.

"What the ever living fuck are you doing with my dog?"

"She followed me. I ain't gotta tell you where she goes. Not my problem."

Jane narrowed her eyes at Daryl and spat through gritted teeth. "It happens again, I will make it your problem. GET THAT?"

Daryl flinched slightly and then a look of smug anger came over his face. "You cryin'?"

"Fuck you Daryl."

Jane turned back towards camp, forcing herself to walk calmly, not wanting to give Daryl the satisfaction of seeing her completely ruffled. She called to Emily and the dog fell in step with her as they walked back. Rick had followed Jane when he saw her run suddenly into the woods and she saw him as she exited the tree line.

He gave her a questioning look as she walked up to him. "She was with Daryl," she said, trying to suppress her anger.

"Must be those all those squirrels" Rick joked.

"Must be."


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl returned from the woods a few hours later with a rabbit and a few squirrels. Lori cooked them into a pretty decent stew and dessert was a handful of fresh peaches from Maggie. Jane hadn't had fresh fruit since right after the walkers started, and the peach tasted decadently sweet. She was licking peach juice off her wrist when she accidentally caught Daryl's eye. He was looking at her across the fire with an ambiguous expression on his face. Jane looked away quickly, her eyes flashing with anger from their interaction earlier that day.

It began to get dark and everyone hurried to finish eating and cleaning up before they lost the light. Andrea retreated to the RV and the Grimes family headed to their tent. Dale took first watch and posted up on top of his RV with the binoculars.

As the fire died down Shane stretched and stood up. "I'mma hit the hay. 'Night." Glenn also stood and glanced back towards the farmhouse. "You waiting on Maggie, Glenn?" Jane teased.

"Something like that. I'll be back in a bit."

"Be safe" Jane shot over her shoulder as Glenn walked towards the house.

"Of course" he shot back.

Jane looked around and registered that Daryl was still sitting across the dying fire. He was engrossed in cleaning his arrows, wiping them with his red rag and laying them neatly in a line next to him. Jane put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and sank down into her chair, closing her eyes. She wasn't going to let Daryl Dixon know she was still angry, so she stayed put.

Jane didn't realize she had dozed off until Emily scuttled out from under the chair, bumping her awake in the process. Emily was up because Daryl had stood and moved towards the dog, offering some meat from his plate. Emily's tail thumped against Jane's chair as the dog ate the treat from Daryl's hand. He crouched down and rubbed Emily's ears.

"She's a good dog," he mumbled.

"I know she is" Jane grumbled, not looking up. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"I had a dog like this once." Daryl sank into the seat next to Jane, startling her upright in her chair. She glared at him. He glared right back, boring his blue eyes into hers. She looked away, heat flooding her cheeks from the intensity of his stare.

"Duke."

"What?" she snapped

"Dog's name was Duke. My brother brought him home. 'Found him on a construction site."

Jane was unsure of the right response. She was shocked that Daryl was speaking to her, and even more surprised that he was initiating the conversation. She realized that this was his version of an apology.

"He was a good dog. Loyal." He patted Emily's side.

Jane held out her hand and Emily nosed her palm. The Shepherd sat and laid her head on Jane's thigh with a sigh. Jane was afraid to look at Daryl so she stared ahead at the embers of the fire. The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crickets and night sounds.

Daryl watched Jane out of the corner of his eye. She was hunched down in the chair with her hood on and her hands in her pockets. She looked small. He thought back to her face when she came across him and the dog in the woods this morning. Her eyes were dark with anger and he knew she would have done whatever it took in that moment to keep that dog safe.

Emily had followed him when he walked off that morning and he hadn't thought to send her back. The dog had taken a liking to him; mostly because of the extra treats her brought her. He didn't anticipate Jane's fury, and he felt something grind inside him when he realized that he had caused her to feel that fear.

The warmth of the dying fire had made her cheeks pink, like when she blushed or was flushed from exertion. He'd seen her blush a few times when she caught him looking at her, and she always looked away quickly. He watched her interact with Shane and T-Dog and they didn't make her blush. He saw how they looked at her body or watched her ass when she walked away. He couldn't say he blamed them. She certainly wasn't tough to look at. She was small and strong and he wondered if she'd be soft or fierce in bed. He wondered what she tasted like.

"Hey Daryl?" Jane spoke softly. She could feel his eyes on her. "I'm sorry I freaked out over Emily today. We haven't been apart...since she found me and...I didn't handle it too well. I was worried something happened to her."

There was no response from Daryl. Jane felt exposed from her admission of emotions, and she felt the anger of that vulnerability creep in. She patted Emily's head and rose from her chair.

"Please just let me know next time she wants to follow you somewhere."

She walked to her tent with Emily padding behind, and ducked into the opening, zipping it closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hershel continued to be distant and non-responsive when Rick pressed him for his thoughts on the group staying on the farm. Maggie's relationship with Glenn was becoming more obvious and Carol had rejoined the group. Carol looked shattered and frail, but she smiled sometimes and liked to cook for the others. She was nothing but welcoming to Jane, despite her own pain, and Jane heart ached for her loss.

Hershel wasn't making the group leave, which was a good sign, but Rick was worried that Hershel would spring it on them suddenly and they'd be unprepared. Lori's pregnancy was still an unknown variable and she had been feeling weak and tired. Lori recalled her pregnancy with Carl and guessed that she needed vitamins, particularly folic acid and vitamin D for energy.

Rick wanted to go into town for the medicine and Jane offered to accompany him. Glenn drew them a map of the drugstore's location Hershel's horses were off limits and Rick didn't want to use the gas in the cars if they didn't need to, so they opted to walk. It was a very warm day and sweat trickled down Jane's back as they walked. She silently regretted her offer of running the errand with Rick about half a mile down the road but gritted her teeth and stayed alert.

Glenn's map was easy to follow and she and Rick found the drugstore quickly once they got to town. They carefully scouted inside the store for roamers. The walker Glenn had killed on the last trip was still in there and it stunk like rotten cheese. Jane gagged audibly and Rick shot her a look. "Why don't you post up outside and keep an eye out? I'll find what we need and be out in a minute."

Jane nodded and walked quickly towards the door. She gulped in the fresh air as she scanned the street for walkers. She glanced through the window of the drugstore and could see Rick's head moving through the shelves in the back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane caught movement and spun around. She didn't see anything, and then she heard the small yelp of something human. Jane moved towards the sound. She spotted five walkers moving together along the road in the distance and her heart sank.

The noise was Carl. He was moving along the side of the road towards Jane, panicked. He had his pistol out. Jane sprinted towards him. "Carl!" she whispered as loudly as she dared. "Don't shoot! They don't see us yet!"

Carl clutched her arm. "Where's my dad? Is he okay?"

"Carl! He's in the store. He's fine. We need to hide."

She dragged Carl over to a house with a porch a few yards away. She guided him onto the ground and they both slid under the porch. Jane held her hand over Carl's mouth and they pressed themselves together, listening for the walkers. Carl was trembling and Jane held him close, praying that he would stay quiet. She thought about Rick and figured the walkers would pass him right by.

The walkers moved slowly, stumbling and wandering past their hiding place. Carl whimpered and Jane pulled his head into her chest, keeping her hand tight over his mouth. After what Jane figured was only a few minutes she were sure the last of the walkers had moved past them and Rick. Carl and Jane slid out from under the porch and took off towards the drugstore.

"Dad!" Carl shouted as he burst in the door. "Dad! Walkers! You're alright!"

Rick sank to his knees and wrapped Carl in a hug. He looked at Jane over Carl's shoulder, blue eyes wide with fear. He held Carl out at arm's length. " I saw them pass. What are you doing here! God, you could have..."

"I'm fine Dad. I followed you. I wanted to be your backup. I brought my pistol. Jane saw me and we hid from the walkers."

"Carl! You can't do that. Your mother. Oh Jesus, your mother doesn't know you're here does she?"

"No" said Carl in a small voice.

Rick put his hand to his forehead. "We're both in a lot of trouble when we get back. Carl, don't do that ever again. Ever. You understand me? We're lucky Jane saw you. She wasn't planning on being out there. It was just dumb luck." He shook his head, clearly rattled.

Jane sat on the floor of the drugstore and tried to slow her beating heart. She was in shock from the close call. If Carl had shot his gun and the walkers had seen him, she might not have been able to help him. She felt nauseated again.

'Rick, you get what we needed?"

Rick looked up. "Yeah" He patted his hip pocket. "Let's get out of here. Carl, you stay right alongside me the whole time. Hand over the pistol."

"But Dad! I can help keep us safe."

"And you will, when the time is right, but what you did today tells me the time isn't right." He held out his hand. "Now."

Carl reluctantly pressed the gun into his father's hand and Rick tucked the gun into the back of his pants.

They walked slowly and quietly back to camp. Jane jumped at every noise. The stifling afternoon heat didn't help. She felt sluggish and she wondered if she was dehydrated. She was dizzy and asked Rick to slow down once they were within sight of Hershel's farm.

She took a moment to breathe and put her hands on her calves to catch her breath. She pulled her hand away when she felt a wet stickiness. Her hand was covered in blood. Jane pulled up her jean leg and saw that she had a nasty gash on her leg. It must have happened when she slid under the porch. Her head spun and she saw the world turn on its side as she fell back towards the dirt road.

Jane regained consciousness and found that she was floating. She looked down and saw that she was actually being carried. Daryl had his arms under her back and knees and was carrying her towards the RV. She gripped his shoulders and lost consciousness again.

Jane stiffened when she felt a hand on her leg. It was Rick, leaning over to check on her leg. She was lying down in the back of the RV and she had a wet cloth on her forehead. Rick felt Jane tense when he touched her and moved his hand away. "Sorry."

"S'alright. I just don't like to be touched that much." Jane looked down at her leg, where her jeans had been rolled up to expose her calf. "Is it bad?" she asked

"You'll live. It's not too deep luckily. You must have had heat stroke and the blood loss didn't help. You passed out on the road. I brought you a clean shirt and some antiseptic for cleaning it out."

"Thank you for saving Carl back there. I can't believe he followed us out there. If something had happened to him I..."

Jane put her hand on Rick's. "I know Rick. You'd do the same for me. No worries."

"Well, thanks all the same."

"You're welcome. Tell Carl he owes me at least one day of doing my chores."

Rick smiled. "Will do," he said as he stepped out of the RV.

Jane examined her cut. It was long and somewhat deep and there was a lot of gravel and dirt in the wound. She gingerly wiped the shirt over the gash and sucked in her breath.

The door to the RV opened and Daryl ducked his head as he entered.

"How's it?" he asked

Jane moved the shirt to cover her wound. She didn't want Daryl to think she couldn't handle herself, especially after he had to carry her back to camp. "It's fine," she answered.

He crouched down and rocked forward on his heels. "Let me see." Jane reluctantly lifted the shirt off her leg. Daryl grasped the back of her calf firmly and gently pulled her leg out towards him. He held his hand out for the shirt and she handed it over.

He dabbed at the cut and Jane winced. "Better to have this hurt now. It's gonna get infected if you don't clean it out."

"I know. I was trying," she said impatiently.

"Done this a hundred times. Be over a minute," he grumbled.

Daryl cleaned her leg as gently as he could, taking care not to aggravate the cut. Jane peeked at him while he worked. This was the first time she was able to really look at him without him meeting her eyes with that hard stare.

His arms were well defined. Jane had noticed that already because the man didn't seem to own a shirt with sleeves. His hair was lighter than she thought - a dirty blonde - but was darkened by sweat and dirt. A scruffy beard covered his chin and lower cheeks. He was carrying less body weight than he was naturally supposed to be-they all were-and the lack of fat made his muscles stand out more. She could see the sinews in his shoulders.

"Where'd you come from back there? You carried me here?" Jane was embarrassed.

"Saw you all coming back. You fainted. Rick looks like he couldn't carry a sack of potatoes so it was better I did it."

Jane bit her lip. She was worried she had been too heavy for him. She always worried about that with guys, but that was before. She weighed a good 15 pounds less than she had in her old life, and Daryl didn't look weak, but she was still mildly humiliated that he'd had to carry her.

Daryl rocked back on his heels. "You got some bandages or something?"

Jane pointed to the supplies Rick had brought in. Daryl carefully applied a bandage, making sure to cover the entire cut. He stood up and pointed at her leg. "Keep that clean and dry" he said and walked out of the RV.

Ah Daryl, Jane thought. Mr. Warm and Fuzzy. Jane smiled a little, despite the throb in her leg, and lay down on the cool bed and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Red sky at night. Sailor's delight," mumbled Jane.

"Huh?"

"It's something we used to say at summer camp. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor's warning.' A red sky means good weather tomorrow. Not that we'll be doing any sailing, but hey."

Daryl snorted. "Summer camp? What kind of stuff you do there? Arts and crafts and shit?"

"Actually, yeah. We did arts and crafts and canoeing and archery. No squirrels, but I did learn how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Fancy" Daryl muttered.

Jane had no response. She was finishing up her watch and Daryl was taking over but she wasn't tired and hadn't yet departed for bed. She'd grown accustomed to these sparse halting conversations with Daryl. She raised the binoculars to her eyes and scanned the woods for movement.

Daryl glanced at Jane out of the corner of his eye. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed. He wondered for what felt like the thousandth time about her breasts, how they would feel in his hands, how her nipples would respond underneath his thumbs. Her collarbones looked less pronounced. She'd put on some weight since she joined the group. She looked healthy.

"How's the leg?" he asked

"Pretty good. It looks like it's healing pretty well and the antibiotics took care of anything else."

Daryl nodded and leaned forward and peered at Emily on the ground below. The dog was lying down with her head on her paws, waiting for Jane.

"She still there?" Jane asked

"Yep."

"Good girl."

Daryl waited a moment. "How'd you find her?"

Jane breathed out heavily. "It's not really a good story. Trust me."

She looked over at Daryl, who was looking back at her. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"What else we got to do?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on her.

Jane rubbed her hands on her thighs nervously. She'd already brushed off telling Dale and Rick the story. She wasn't interested in sharing and she damn sure didn't want their pity. Daryl though, he wasn't much for pity. If he was asking she figured he just wanted to know. She sighed and began.

"I was in Atlanta for a work conference. I was staying in a hotel downtown with a few of my coworkers. People started getting sick and the news was talking about it and then everyone started panicking. I'm sure you had the same experience. It just got crazy. No one knew anything.

My boss Alison and I decided to see if we could rent a car to drive back to Boston, figuring it would be easier than the airport. We tried to walk to a rental place about a mile away. A man in a hospital gown was staggering around when we got outside. He looked sick but he didn't look...dead. We tried to help him. He bit my boss. I had to drag him off of her. We ran back to the hotel.

We holed up in my hotel room with my coworkers, Tim and Marisol, and tried to figure out a plan. Alison came down with a fever. The TV was still broadcasting at this point, and they were telling people to stay inside and stay away from hospitals. She died in the room with us, and then of course she came back. She went after me and she wouldn't stop coming. I had to beat her head in with a lamp. Before that, I'd never even hit anyone before.

We dragged Alison's body to the hallway. Tim, Marisol and I stayed inside the hotel together for a few days. There were walkers in the streets and the TV stopped broadcasting. The power went out. We put furniture in front of the door and stayed quiet. We figured someone would come soon to help us so we just kind of hunkered down.

We lasted a week maybe, venturing out once to the vending machine for food. Tim and I were ready to leave, but Marisol wanted to stay and wait for help. Tim and I convinced her to come with us get out of the city.

We made it a few blocks from the hotel and walkers pinned us in. Tim put himself in front of Marisol and me and told us to run. I didn't want to leave him but he was yelling and then the walkers were on him, all over him, and I knew it didn't matter anymore. Marisol and I ran.

Not far from there, we came across two guys in army gear. They had guns and they said they were staying nearby and they had a safe place. We followed them. They led us into an alley. One guy punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach. The other guy forced Marisol to the ground. He raped her and hit her over and over and the other one held a gun to my head and made me watch, telling me all the things he was going to do to me next."

Jane glanced out of the corner of her eye at Daryl and could see he had his fists clenched. Her heart was racing. She wanted to stop but he caught her eye and reassured her. She took a deep breath and continued.

"The one guy, the one holding the gun to me, pushed my face into the ground. He whispered in my ear as he held me down. I tried to hard to fight him. I kicked and punched and the more I fought the more he hurt me. The other guy held a gun to my head the whole time. They touched me. The one guy on me smelled...awful. Eventually I just shut off my brain and waited for it to be over.

Then I felt him fall off me and heard the other guy yelling. Emily had attacked the guy on top of me. She went right for his neck. She had the other guy by the arm and he was trying to get his gun up to shoot her. I tackled him and the gun went off. He shot himself in the foot and Emily. She tore his throat out.

I crawled over to Marisol and she wasn't breathing. They had beaten her head in. Emily, she saved me. She wouldn't let me lie there. She made me get up and get moving, and we found our way out of Atlanta together. We've been on the move since then, until now.

She's not a violent dog. She's never even barked at me and I don't know where she came from in Atlanta but she killed those guys. She killed them like it was nothing. She is the only good thing that has happened to me in this whole..." She spread her arms out. 'Whatever this all is."

Jane sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She felt drained. She hadn't told anyone this story and now she had just spilled her worst memory to Daryl Dixon, who wasn't exactly a master of comforting words. They sat in silence for a long time.

Daryl spoke first, quietly. "I'm sorry that happened to ya."

"It's alright. It happened. I survived."

"Don't make it okay."

"My story isn't any worse than anything that's happened to anyone else here. We've all gone through some bad stuff. I'm fine."

Jane sat still for a few minutes, and then she stood up. "Daryl, are you okay to take watch on your own? I'm pretty tired."

He nodded, and Jane climbed down the ladder and walked to her tent.

Daryl watched her walk away. His pulse was fast and angry. He wanted to go back to Atlanta and find those fuckers and put a bolt through both their eyes. She was tough but he watched her face as she told that story. She looked lost, like she'd looked when she'd come barreling into the woods calling for that dog. He wished he had been there then to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Shane woke Jane with a few taps on her tent. Jane was dressed and stepped out of ready to go. She left Emily in the care of Lori and Carl and headed off with Shane, Andrea and Rick for shooting practice.

Shane drove them a ways away from the farm to keep the noise from attracting walkers to the others. There were various cans and bottles set up on a fence for target practice. Rick and Andrea were both confident enough on their own, and they promptly moved down the range and started shooting.

Shane wanted to go over some basics with Jane, who had learned everything she knew about guns in the time since the walkers started. Guns used to scare her before, a luxury she didn't have now.

Shane stood behind Jane and had her get into shooting position. Shane carefully kicked Jane's legs out into the correct stance and leveled her arms to the target. "You know how to shoot right? Squeeze the trigger slowly - always slow."

Jane nodded and squeezed the trigger, aiming for a large glass bottle. She missed. Having Shane watch her was making her nervous.

"Close," Shane barked at her. "But what if that was a walker? He'd still be coming at you. Now aim and do it again."

Jane shook her head slightly at Shane's tone, even though she expected Shane to be this gruff, and aimed. She hit the bottle at its fattest part and it shattered.

"Good! Now do it again!' yelled Shane

Andrea looked over at Shane and Jane. She recalled her frustration with Shane when he was teaching her how to shoot. She had learned quickly, partially to shut him up. She watched him as he touched Jane, adjusting her stance as necessary, and she felt a flash of jealously. What she and Shane had wasn't really anything except sex, but she knew enough about him to guess he wouldn't hesitate to add Jane to his repertoire if she was game.

Jane didn't seem to be game though. Andrea noticed how she and Daryl interacted, and she had a feeling there was something there. Daryl sought Jane out, which was a novelty considering he spent much of his time avoiding significant contact with the rest of them. Andrea didn't mind Jane much. Jane could take care of herself, which was a nice change from Lori and Carol who didn't even carry weapons. Shane caught Andrea watching him and raised his eyebrow at her. She flashed him a fake smile and turned back to target practice.

Jane shot for about ten minutes and she could feel her confidence rising. Shane was a bit of a taskmaster, but Jane responded to it by shutting his voice out and focusing. She was getting more direct hits and picking off smaller cans. She wasn't as good a shot as Andrea or Rick, but she told herself as long as she could take down a walker she was good to go.

Shane called for a rest when he noticed Jane's arms shaking and everyone sat in the shade, passing around a canteen of water. "Hey Rick, how are we on ammo?" Andrea asked.

Rick grimaced slightly. "Truth be told, we're pretty low. We haven't needed much being on Hershel's land, but we got to face that we are going to need more soon. We need to have a talk about where that is going to come from, and how we're going to get it."

Shane grumbled. "We could just head to Fort Benning."

Jane rolled her eyes. Andrea shot her a hard stare and Jane met her look. Rick spoke. "Shane, we know that might be an option, but after the CDC we should be hesitant to make big moves based on conjecture. We've got to work with what we've got, and right now we've got a safe place."

"That won't be forever Rick, and we all know it. Better to gain the upper hand and get a move on."

"We're not going to change any of that today boys. Let's head back and we can talk to the others," said Andrea. Andrea stood, ending the discussion, and started walking towards the car. Jane also stood, brushed her jeans off and tucked her gun into the back of her pants.

Shane drove them back in silence and Jane imagined she could see the anger rising off of him. She liked Shane enough, but his temper was a liability. His relationship with Rick and Lori kept him in check slightly but Jane was still wary of him. He seemed unhinged sometimes and unstable and armed meant a plethora of possibilities for danger.

The group arrived back to Hershel's as lunch was ready at camp. Emily raced towards the car as soon as she saw Jane step out, and the two had their usual sloppy kiss-filled reunion. Lunch was peanut butter sandwiches on stale bread. Daryl watched Jane feed Emily ½ of her sandwich and noted that he should go hunting tomorrow for more meat.

Rick broached the topic of ammunition as they ate. "Ya'll, we're getting low on bullets. Now we don't need many right now, but we all know we need a good supply at all times. It's the difference between life and death out here."

Dale spoke first. "You're right Rick, but where do things stand with Hershel? We know we're here on an extended invitation, and that invite can be rescinded at any time. How are we going to handle this with him?"

Rick thought for a moment. "We are here day to day and we've got to be ready to defend ourselves, here or back out there. We can't let this farm lull us into complacency and Hershel bears no mind to that. We've got to stay sharp, and that means supplies and weapons. Hershel will expect us to move on sometime and it's better that we think about that now. For now we keep ourselves stocked up and keep the peace with Hershel's people."

"Maggie says her dad isn't sure what he wants to do anymore. He doesn't want us here but he can't bring himself to ask us to leave. She says she doesn't think she can change his mind to let us stay." Glenn looked sad as he shared this news, and Jane wondered who Maggie would choose if she had to make the choice between her father and Glenn.

Carol spoke softly. "Hershel showed me a kindness, letting me stay in his house like that. I don't think he's all bad. I have hope that he might let us live here."

Daryl squinted his face at Carol's words, a look that only Jane caught. The he spoke up. "I know a place, about quarter day's ride from here. We passed it awhile back - small town with a gun store. Odds are, town that small, supplies are still intact."

Rick considered Daryl's information. "Sounds like it's worth a shot. Daryl, are you willing to take the trip with me and bring back supplies?"

Daryl shook his head. "I'll do it on Merle's bike. It's faster that way, easier to move on the roads. I don't need anyone else with me."

"Two people can carry more ammo" said Shane, and Rick nodded. "He's right Daryl."

"All the same, Rick, I'm not liking the thought of you riding behind me on that thing." Daryl turned to Jane. "You up for it? Machete and crossbow are quiet weapons, won't bring any walkers down on us."

Jane considered for a moment, and silently hoped she wasn't blushing. 'Sure, I can do it. How long you think we'll be?"

"'Bout a day, there and back. If we leave early in the morning we'll be back before dark."

"Okay" Jane replied. "Let's do that. Carl - can you look after Emily? She doesn't like being separated from me for too long, so she'll need lots of fetch and belly rubs to keep her distracted. Will you do that for me?"

Carl grinned, and turned his face up towards his mom. Lori smiled at him and nodded. 'Sure! I'll keep her busy!"

"Okay then. Thank you Carl." Jane looked at Daryl and then Rick. "Tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow when it gets light. Be ready to go. I ain't dragging your ass out of bed."

"You're welcome" Jane said, and tucked the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl steered the bike onto the small main street and rolled to a stop. Jane swung her leg over the seat and hopped off as Daryl pushed the kickstand down. Jane patted herself to check for her necessities; machete, gun, and backpack for supplies. She felt a cold drop of rain hit her head and run slowly down the side of her face. She looked up and saw dark clouds moving in from the south. Daryl grimaced. "We've got to find this place quick or we're not heading back until this stops. Bike's not safe in the rain."

"Super" Jane said sarcastically. "Well then let's get moving."

They walked slowly, nearly back to back, sticking close to the center of the road to keep a lookout for walkers. It was a small town with one main street. Most stores just looked like they'd been locked up and left that way, which boded well for the gun store being intact.

Jane spotted a storefront with orange lettering and a picture of a buck painted on the window. She pointed. "That's got to be it yeah?"

"Looks like it."

They slowed when they reached the store and walked around the front of it together, checking for broken glass or blood or signs of walkers. Daryl leaned his face close to the window and squinted inside. "Looks clear"

"Let's go in slowly. You lead."

Daryl tried the door and it was, surprisingly, unlocked. He raised his crossbow and crept across the threshold. Jane watched him for a minute. She always found the way he moved mesmerizing. He was so gruff but he moved like a dancer. He was fluid and predatory and the muscles in his arms tensed as he glanced around with the bow held to his shoulder.

Jane followed behind Daryl as they entered the store, scanning the counters and corners for walkers or other surprises. The store looked fairly intact, with items still on shelves and hanging on hooks. They walked slowly to the back of the store, cleared the offices and satisfied that the store was empty, turned towards the merchandise.

Daryl went right to the crossbows, hung on a wall near the back of the store. Jane went to look for guns behind the counter. There were some larger guns missing but there were still handguns and a few rifles and plenty of boxes of ammo. Jane picked out a solid looking 9mm, testing the way it felt in her hand and held it out in front of her to test the weight. She opened her backpack and lined the bottom with ammo boxes and elected a handful of smaller guns for the group. She picked out a small gun with a wooden handle for Carl, smiling when she pictured the look on Lori's face.

She located the knives next, in a glass case that served as part of the counter. She crouched down in front of the case, eyeing the machetes and the axes. "Hey Daryl" she called out. "I'm going to break the glass on this case."

"Yep" he answered from the back of the store.

She pulled off her sweatshirt and wrapped it around her hand, and cracked the butt of her gun against the side of the case, shattering the glass. She squatted and selected a few knives and a new machete, and located waist sheaths for the knives underneath the counter. She heard Daryl move in front of the counter and she stood up.

He was holding a crossbow, a newer model of the one he already had. He had filled his backpack with arrows and the tips were pointing up out of the open zipper. "Got what you need?"

Jane nodded. Daryl led the way as they walked out of the store, closed the door behind them and began the fast walk back to the motorcycle. As they walked, eyes searching for movement, the rain began to pick up. By the time they were close to the bike, the drops had turned into sheets of rain and the sky was dark. They started to run.

"Fuck!" Daryl said as they reached the bike. "Can't ride in this. We've got to find a place to stash the bike and post up."

Jane felt her heartbeat increase at the thought of having to stay in this town any more than necessary. She pushed down her panic. "I saw a place back there with a second story. It could be an attic or maybe an apartment? It's back this way."

Daryl pushed the bike to avoid the noise of the engine and they made their way back towards the store Jane had seen. It was a diner. The front window was broken but the restaurant was empty and they could see through to the back counter. Daryl pushed the kickstand on the bike down and handed Jane his pack. "Wait here. I'll check it out."

Jane stood in the rain, looking around nervously. Since arriving at Hershel's farm and joining the group she'd felt safer. Now she felt exposed and was on edge with the uncertainty of the situation, even with Daryl, who was arguably the most capable of handling this change of plans.

Jane watched Daryl move through the diner, stalking back into the kitchen and then turning a corner. He appeared a few minutes later and walked towards the door. He poked his head out and motioned for her to come inside. "All clear. I'll move the bike."

Jane moved inside quickly, sheltering the bags from the rain as best as she could. Daryl moved past her and pointed to the right. "Door upstairs is there."

"Right, like I'm going up there alone" she muttered. She took inventory of the space - a small diner with a few vinyl booths, the kind that stuck to your legs in summer heat, and a long back counter with built in stools. She could picture the people in this town coming here for breakfast on Sundays, or for lunches during their lunch house. She imagined her legs wouldn't touch the ground if she sat at the stool, and decided to test it out.

Daryl found her there, swinging her legs and kicking them against the counter as she sat on the stool. He watched her for a minute, smirking, before he announced himself. "What ya' doin?"

"Waiting for you. Find a place for the bike?"

"Out back, behind the dumpster. Should stay dry and can't be seen back there."

"Are we going to have to spend the night here?"

Daryl nodded. "Looks that way. There are clouds everywhere and we're getting too close to dark. Best to stay here and wait until morning to head back."

Jane groaned and flopped off the stool. "Fucking shit. Well, great. Upstairs?"

She pulled her machete off of the counter and held it up. "Ready?"

Daryl motioned with his crossbow. "After you."

The stairs had a door - a reassuring measure of safety - and Daryl locked it shut behind them. The stairs led to a small one-room apartment. There was a window over the kitchen sink and a skylight above the table in the center of the room, but other than that it was secure. It was sparse but clean and there were no dead bodies or walkers, which is all Jane really cared about at this point. The only furniture was the kitchen table with four wooden chairs and what looked to be a queen sized bed with a simple bed frame.

Jane peeled off her wet hoodie while Daryl checked every corner of the room. Once he was satisfied that it was safe he sat down at the kitchen table. Jane went straight to the cupboards to scrounge for food. She held up a jar of peanut butter with a grin.

Daryl's eyes went straight to her shirt, soaked from the rain. The dark fabric clung to her and her nipples were erect from the cold. He noted the size of her breasts, a little bigger than he had imagined, and the slight swell of her stomach. He realized he was staring and dragged his eyes back to her face.

"Rather some jerky, but it'll do. What else we got?"

Jane sat at the table and plunked down her finds. They had an unopened box of crackers, 2 cans of pineapple, the peanut butter and a can of peas. She spread her hands out. "A veritable feast, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl gave her the "you're insane" look she'd come to expect whenever she joked around with him. Jane pulled open a drawer, found a butter knife and tucked into the crackers and peanut butter. Daryl drank the juice from one of the cans of pineapple and then dug the chunks out with a fork. The rain pounded on the skylight above then as they ate in silence.

Jane was licking peanut butter from her fingers when she noticed Daryl looking at her with a bemused expression on his face. She blushed. "What?"

"Never seen a girl eat like that. 'Best not get in your way or I'll lose a hand."

"Shut up Daryl. Eat your fruit."

The dark was settling in and Jane was tired from the ride. She sighed heavily and looked over at the bed. "You okay sleeping in the same bed?"

Daryl looked over Jane's head at the bed. "Are you?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like there is another option. I promise I won't snuggle."

Daryl grumbled. "Dixon's don't snuggle."

Jane laughed. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

The bed was soft and covered with a worn quilt. Jane sat on the corner of the bed and pulled off her boots. The air in the apartment was cool from the rain and Jane shook slightly in her wet shirt and jeans.

Daryl looked at her shivering. "You've got to warm up." He pointed to her jeans. "You got to take those off. I'm not tryin' to take advantage but our clothes got to dry."

Jane looked down at her wet clinging clothes and knew he was right, and she also knew he wasn't a man who would ever take advantage. She felt shy but refused to appear that way in front of Daryl. She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled her tee shirt over her head. Her skin was covered in goose bumps and a small shudder ran through her.

She peeled off her wet jeans and draped them over the back of a chair. She was standing there in her bra and underwear and she said a silent thank you to herself that she had worn boy short underwear today instead of something more revealing.

Daryl had stood and turned his head when she pulled her shirt up, as she expected he would. Jane walked back over to the bed and tucked herself under the quilt. Daryl watched her as she walked away, trying not to make it obvious that he was looking. She had on a black bra and she wore black underwear, ones that looked kind of like short shorts. Her thighs were strong, tapering to calves that were well muscled. She looked small and fierce at the same time. He felt himself harden as he watched her and quickly turned his back.

He unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his jeans and laid them on a chair. He felt self-conscious. He'd been naked with women before but that was for fucking. He'd never been like this with a woman, just together in a room to sleep.

Jane watched him from the bed as he laid his clothes out to dry. The light in the room was low but she could see he had a nice defined chest and stomach. He didn't have six-pack abs, but she wasn't a fan for those. He was strong and trim looking-he had a man's body. She wasn't surprised. His plaid boxers had ridden up on his thighs and he tugged them down. His legs were sturdy, like the rest of him, and covered in a light layer of hair.

She blushed and closed her eyes. There was no point in fueling the fire in this ridiculous situation. Daryl was like a cornered animal half the time and the rest of the time he was skulking around or off on his own. Someone like that wasn't going to want to be near her physically and he sure wasn't going to be her friend with benefits or her boyfriend.

Daryl slid into the bed and turned on his side, facing away from her. Jane lay still for a long time, listening to his breathing until she was sure he was asleep. She turned and rolled on her side, facing his back. He had small sprinklings of freckles on his shoulders and several deep scars crisscrossing across his back. They were thick scars, maybe burns, and they looked to be from some kind of abuse. She figured that was part of his background; she knew the signs. She imagined someone hurting him and she felt a wave of sadness roll through her. Jane sighed and rolled onto her back, laying her hands on her rib cage.

"Can't sleep?" Daryl mumbled from his side of the bed

"No. Sorry-did I wake you?"

"Wasn't really asleep" he grumbled, and rolled onto his back. They lay like that, side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"Daryl? Can I ask you something?" Jane ventured.

"Just did" he retorted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Thanks, genius."

"What?"

"Do you like the rest of the group?"

Daryl thought for a few minutes. "Don't hate 'em. Just not sure what to make of them most of the time. They're..." he paused.

"Complicated?" Jane offered.

"Something like that."

"Do you trust them?" she asked

"Some. Shane-fuck no. Glenn, the chinaman..."

"He's Korean" Jane interrupted.

"Korean. He's a good kid. Andrea's fine, a little high-strung."

"How about Rick?"

Daryl was quiet for a second. "He's got his way. He wants to do right."

Jane nodded in the dark. "Rick seems like a decent man. He makes good decisions. He's a good dad to Carl. I trust him."

Daryl thought for a moment, and asked the question before he could bite it back. "You trust me?"

Jane turned her head to look at Daryl. His face was silhouetted in the faint light from the kitchen window. She fought the urge to move across the bed and bury her face in his neck.

"I do" Jane said quietly. "I trust you more than anyone else. Well, besides Emily."

Daryl laughed. He leaned up on his elbow and looked her in the eyes. 'That dog would die for you, you know."

Jane nodded. "I know." She turned her head away and looked back at the ceiling.

"Daryl. What were you like before this?"

"Before this?" Daryl scoffed "Can't even remember."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"I wasn't that different. I hunt and drank beer. Worked construction, fixed my truck, bailed my brother out of jail. I met David Lee Roth at a bar once."

"Shut up! You did not! Ha! Was he 'Hot for Teacher?'

Daryl laughed out loud, a high girlish giggle that was totally unexpected. It made Jane laugh. Daryl watched her and then asked: "What were you like?"

"Different. I worked at a non-profit. I liked my job but it stressed me out a lot. I loved living in the city. I was kind of crazy in college and then straightened out. I had fun. I liked my life. I try hard not to think about that stuff anymore. It's gone, isn't it?"

Daryl shrugged. "Likely."

"I met Roger Clemens once. He came into the coffee shop where I worked when he used to play for the Red Sox. He was kind of a jerk."

"Roger Clemens?" Daryl asked.

"Seriously? Baseball pitcher? Red Sox? Yankees?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Come on Daryl? I thought all rednecks loved baseball?"

"Think you mean Nascar."

"Ah that's it. Nascar. Do all rednecks love Nascar?"

"Cars going 'round in a circle? That's some stupid shit right there."

Jane laughed. "Agreed."

Their conversation trickled off, and Jane fell asleep. Daryl wasn't far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl woke up sometime during the night and Jane was curled up next to him, her head tucked down next to his ribs. He lay there and listened to her breathing. He and Merle shared a room growing up and Daryl used to listen to Merle snore when he couldn't fall asleep, trying to match his breaths to Merle's rhythm. Daryl watched Jane's chest rise and fall and felt his body sink back into sleep.

Daryl woke up again as the sun began to shine in through the windows. He was disoriented for a minute, and then remembered where he was. He was surprised to find that he was wrapped around Jane with his arm over her, and she was clutching his arm in her hands. He stiffened at his sudden consciousness of their closeness, and then told himself to stay still, not wanting to wake up her.

He looked down at her as she slept. Her jaw was clenched and her brow was furrowed. Her long hair, usually up in a messy bun, was spread all over her pillow. The color was darker than he thought; more of like a buck's hide than a fawn. He could see her breasts pushed together and remembered that they were both wearing only their underwear. He eyed the hollow of her throat and thought for a brief second about kissing her there, waking her up with his mouth and his touch.

She moved against him in her sleep, pressing her back against his lower half. He gritted his teeth and moved his pelvis away from the contact, not wanting to make the situation more uncomfortable than necessary.

Jane woke up slowly, becoming aware of the heat of the body pressed against hers and the amount of skin against skin. She froze. She'd had boyfriends and a few one-night stands but no one at all like Daryl. Those were guys she loved or people she fucked but this was different. She didn't know what the right course of action was with Daryl. He made her feel shy.

She moved slightly and Daryl's arm slid off of her. She couldn't tell if he was awake. She pretended to be asleep, in case he wasn't, and rolled over. She pressed her face into the bed and cocked her knee up, tucking it by her side in her most comfortable sleeping position. Daryl didn't move, and she soon fell back asleep.

She woke up later at the feel of a touch on her back. She startled for a minute and Daryl's hand pressed down gently on her skin. "Shhhhh" he murmured. "It's me." His warm mouth kissed up her back, tracing her spine with his mouth and his tongue. His mouth made his way to the nape of her neck and she shivered under his touch.

He kissed the sides of her neck and started his way down, licking and sucking her soft skin. She arched her back as he worked downwards with his mouth, pressing her lower body up towards his kisses.

Daryl growled low in his throat and put his hands on her hips, turning her over. She threw her arms up over her face, half asleep and shy. Daryl gently sucked behind her ears and kissed down her neck. Jane moaned and his name escaped from her lips. "Oh fuck. Daryl."

"What?"

Jane's eyes shot open and saw Daryl's face pressed into his pillow, looking at her. She quickly realized she'd been dreaming, and that she had said his name in her sleep. Way to be subtle Jane, she thought to herself.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Been laying here for a while. The rain's stopped."

Jane rolled onto her back and stretched her arms up. "This bed is comfortable. Best sleep I've had in a long time. Did I snore?"

"Nope. Talk a little in your sleep though."

Daryl delivered this line with a straight face. She had no idea if he was teasing her or not, and she wanted to pull the quilt over her head and crawl down to the bottom of the bed. Instead, she shot out of bed and walked over to her clothes.

Daryl watched her as she left the bed, a movement of white skin and tan limbs. She crossed the room to the kitchen table and pulled her shirt over her head. She yelped. "It's cold!" She struggled for a minute with her arms over her head. "Daryl? I'm stuck. Can you help?"

He got up and walked over, enjoying the opportunity to survey her body without her eyes on him. Her arms were up, pressing her breasts up and out, and he wanted to bend her over right there on the table.

"Stuck?"

"I think the tag is caught on my hair elastic."

He moved behind her and pulled the shirt collar away from her hair. He realized how much taller he was. She only came up to his chest, hair and all. She had a long ragged scar on her back that he hadn't noticed last night. He moved her ponytail aside to free her hair and she tugged her shirt down.

Daryl leaned over to pull on his jeans and sat down at the table. He looked up at her, cheeks pink from sleep and hair mussed from his shirt untangling. She looked like a goddamn teenager. He wanted to kiss her, hard.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked

'What?"

"Scar on yer back."

Jane didn't answer for a minute. She bit her lip and then made eye contact with him, staring into the deep blue of his eyes, making a decision.

"I tell people it happened at a party, that I was drunk and fell into a window. Truth is though; it's from my dad. He and I fought a lot. One summer when I was home from college we got into it, and he slapped me. I fell through our kitchen window. I had to get stitches. He made me pay to repair the window."

Daryl looked at her, her collarbone slightly exposed from her stretched. He wanted to touch her, to pull her into his chest, but he knew she'd pull away. He frowned.

Jane sank down into the chair across from Daryl. "I've never told anyone that before. My dad...he wasn't a very good dad."

"Me neither. Left when I was 10." Daryl said

"'I'm sorry."

"He was a rotten bastard. Wasn't much to be sorry about."

"How about your mom?" she asked

"Died when I was little. It was just me and Merle mostly." Daryl gnawed on his thumbnail. "Your dad? He hit you much?"

"Not really," Jane answered. "He was an alcoholic and he yelled a lot, but he was too chickenshit to hit me most of the time. I fought back when he did. We mostly just screamed at each other. I would provoke him, try and make him mad. I protected my brother and my mom, kept him pissed at me so he'd leave them alone."

"He still alive?"

"Now? I doubt it. He was though. He left us when I was 20. He hitched up with another family and nestled himself right in there. He sent me a Christmas present that year and then just stopped calling. I can't really say I was sad to stop hearing from him. He was a piece of shit."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds like it."

"Daryl, what about your back?"

Daryl flinched and Jane knew she'd pushed him too far. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

He stared her down. "My dad. He'd hit us with a hanger or his belt or whatever he had. Beat Merle and me until Merle got big enough to fight back. Then he took off."

Daryl pushed himself back from the table abruptly and pulled on his shirt, buttoning the buttons as he walked. He pulled on his boots, tied them and shouldered his crossbow. "Get your stuff. We've got to leave. I'll go get the bike."

Jane sighed. She knew she had gone beyond his comfort zone. The entire man was a zone of discomfort sometimes. She told herself not to take it personally, but she did. She and Daryl were too alike, moving toward and pulling back from each other alternatively. She'd dated guys like Daryl before and it never went well, but she still couldn't shake him. He was lodged somewhere in her brain. She wanted to throw him down and fuck him while at the same time she wanted to put her head on his chest and have him tell her everything would be all right. He was maddening.

She stood and gathered the rest of the food from the cabinets. She stuffed what she could carry into her backpack and with one last glance around the room, descended the stairs. Daryl was waiting outside, already on the bike. Jane climbed on, adjusted her backpack and nodded at Daryl. He started the engine and she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned into his back. She closed her eyes and felt the rumble of the bike moving them forward.


	13. Chapter 13

"Goddammit!" Shane lifted his foot. "Fucking dog! Bad enough I got to deal with walkers. Now I got dog shit to deal with too?"

He stormed over to Jane, who was eating breakfast at the picnic table and pointed his finger in her face. "Your fucking dog. I just stepped in her shit. You got to teach her."

Jane stood up to face Shane. "Shane, I'm sorry. She almost always goes away from camp and I pick up after her when she doesn't. It's not like we've got a backyard or something here. We're all living in the same space."

"That don't mean I got to step in shit now don't it. You teach that dog a lesson or I will!"

Jane put her hands up in front of her. Shane's anger was intense and she felt like she was going to cry but she stood her ground. "Shane. I get it. I'll deal with it."

"How?" he demanded "You going to give her a hug? That fucking dog needs to learn discipline."

Daryl was making his way back through the fields, returning from hunting with Emily. Emily left Daryl's side and ran towards Jane with the hair on her back raised. The dog could sense the anger in their body language and was sprinting to get in between Jane and Shane.

Shane saw her first. "Fucking dog!"

Jane stepped in front of Shane and leveled her gaze at him. "Shane, you do not want to do that. Emily won't deal well with you being angry. It isn't the way to handle this."

Shane brushed her aside roughly, pushing her down in the process. Jane hit the ground hard with a stunned yelp. Emily came to a stop next to Jane, lowered her head and growled darkly at Shane.

Shane turned towards the others, who had all gathered by this point. "This goddamn dog is dangerous!"

"She's not dangerous! She's protecting me you idiot!" Jane threaded her hand into Emily's collar and held her tight.

Rick stepped next to Shane, eyes wide. "Shane! Enough!"

Shane looked down at Jane on the ground, holding Emily. He paused and then stepped towards Emily aggressively. Emily lunged forward with a sharp bark and Jane struggled to maintain her hold on her collar.

Daryl stepped directly into Shane's path, bumping his chest against the taller man's. Shane stepped back, surprised. Daryl got in his face and shoved him. "You feel like a big man, pushing women around?"

Shane growled and swung at Daryl, who ducked. Daryl tackled Shane to the ground and they were a tangle of fists and arms, wrestling and punching. Shane pinned Daryl and punched him in the face and then put his hands around his throat. Emily was barking and running around and Lori led Carl away hurriedly.

Jane saw Shane's hands on Daryl's throat and reacted instantly. She pulled her gun from the back of her pants and held it to Shane's head. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Take your hands off of him now" she demanded.

Rick stepped next to Jane. "You want to do what she says Shane," he said calmly. "Let's not make this into something we all regret."

Shane was panting. He glared at Jane with a cold look and slowly unwrapped his hands from Daryl's throat and stood up. Daryl rolled to his side and coughed, getting air back into his lungs. Shane looked at Rick and then Jane. "Fuck you both" he spat and stomped away. Andrea went after him but Shane shrugged off her attention and stormed into his tent.

Daryl was on his feet and Jane could see the beginnings of ugly red marks on his neck and bruising along his cheek. She wished she could erase the look on his face then. It was that of a wounded animal. She stood watching him, paralyzed with emotion and indecision and terrified of doing the wrong thing.

Emily nosed Daryl's hand and whined. Daryl looked down at the dog and Jane saw a tiny glimmer of a smile cross his lips for a moment, and then he turned and walked away. He headed into the woods and Jane knew they wouldn't see him again until he was ready, or even at all.

Jane looked down and realized she was still holding her gun. She laid it down in the dirt and crossed her arms, shivering from adrenaline. Rick put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Jane shook her head. "Christ, I pulled a gun on him Rick. I thought he was going to kill Daryl."

Rick nodded. "I'd have made the same call. We need to fix this though. I can talk to Shane."

Jane sighed. She knew Rick was right. "Okay. I can try and talk to Daryl."

Jane felt the strength leave her body as the adrenaline wore off. Glenn saw her shoulders sink and walked over and put his arm around her. "You want to go lie down for a while?" he asked kindly. Jane leaned into Glenn's side and he walked her off towards her tent with Emily at their heels.

Dale moved to Rick's side. "Jesus, Rick" he whispered. "Shane nearly killed Daryl. What the fuck's going on here?"

Rick ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know Dale. Shane's got to calm down. He's got to make it right. We can't have these people hating each other in the middle of all this."

Jane left her tent later in the afternoon after a visit from a very worried Carol and a concerned Dale. They assured her that they weren't angry that she pulled a gun on Shane. They had faith in Rick to help make things right. Jane wandered off into the woods, unsure of where she was going to find Daryl. She looked down at Emily. "Where's Daryl?" she asked and the dog took off. Jane smiled. She knew Emily would know how to find him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane followed Emily to Daryl about a mile into the woods, alongside the creek bed. He was standing with his back to Jane, watching the trees in front of him. Jane waited, unsure what she was going to say, until Daryl spun around to face her with his crossbow aimed at her face.

"Ain't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on a man holding a weapon

"That's why I'm standing back here. I was waiting for you to notice before I snuck up on you."

Daryl gave her a long look and set down the weapon. "What'chu want?"

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Sure. Just great. Fine and fucking dandy."

"Daryl, I want to thank you for stepping in back there. You didn't have to but thanks."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't take it personal or nothin'. I just got a problem with a man hurting a girl is all."

"Well, all the same, thank you."

"You shouldn't have pulled that gun on Shane. I was fine."

Jane looked down, avoiding Daryl's glare. She wanted to tell him how asinine he was being and how grateful she was for him looking out for her. She bit back her words, knowing he wouldn't respond well when he was like this. She toed the dirt and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"You're going to have to make sure that dog stays good. Shane'll try and convince the rest of them that she's a liability."

"Well if that happens we're both gone" Jane said, with a glance at Emily, and she felt her stomach knot, knowing that was a real possibility.

Daryl moved towards Jane. He locked his intense blue eyes with hers. He slowly reached over and her breath caught. He pulled a leaf from her hair and held it up and dropped it on the ground between them. "Thanks" said Jane, and turned and left.

Daryl watched her and the dog walk away. He was angry and embarrassed but she'd stuck up for him. She'd put a gun to Shane's head. She's a real pain in the ass, he thought. She's got a nice one too, he noted, and his thoughts wandered in that direction.

Jane came back to camp and Shane asked to speak with her as soon as she got back. She looked over at Rick nervously and he nodded. Jane took a deep breath. "Sure, Shane. Should we take a walk?"

Shane started to walk off and Jane followed him. They walked for a few minutes and stopped near the barn. The barn that was full of walkers a little while ago, Jane thought, before Shane broke it open.

Shane took off his baseball cap and held it in his hands. He looked down. Jane figured that Rick must have put the fear of God in him to make him apologize.

"I'm...I'm real sorry for what happened back there. I flew off the handle. I got too angry."

Jane waited, and Shane continued.

"I never should have put my hands on you. Your dog isn't...she's a fine dog."

"Thanks Shane. I'm real sorry I put a gun to your head. I'm sorry the whole thing happened."

"Appreciate that." said Shane. "Are we good?"

Jane nodded. "We're good."

Shane squinted and put his baseball camp back on. They walked back to camp together, where Carol was prepping dinner and Carl was playing with Emily. Jane nodded at Rick when they returned and Rick nodded back. Order was restored.

The next day, Jane woke up early before anyone else was awake. She boiled water for coffee and fed Emily some venison. She sat in a camping chair, enjoying the silence of the morning.

She saw Daryl exit his tent, crossbow slung over his shoulder. Jane watched him as he walked towards her, enjoying the way he moved. He hitched one leg a bit when he walked and it gave him an unintentional swagger that she loved to watch. She averted her eyes when he got closer.

"What you looking at?" he asked, but his tone was less confrontational than usual.

"I'm not sure," she answered, truthfully.

"Coffee?"

Jane pointed to the table. "There's some left there. Should still be warm."

Daryl poured himself a mug and drank it down quickly. 'Wish we had something to make this coffee Irish" he murmured. He placed the cup on the ground next to Jane. "'Goin' hunting. Should be back by late afternoon."


	15. Chapter 15

Jane spotted Daryl by the barn and brought him the lunch she had saved for him when he was out hunting. She walked up and handed him the bowl of rice.

'What's this?" he asked

"You missed lunch. I figured since you're the one hunting for most of our food that you deserved a bowl, so I saved you some. It's not bad."

Daryl looked into the bowl and placed it on the ground next to him, and went back to restringing his bow.

"Really Daryl, you're not going to even eat it?" She held out her hand. "Give it back then. I'm sure someone else would appreciate it."

"I'll eat it. What's your problem?"

Jane put her hands on her hips, frustrated. "I bring you food that I saved for you and not even a thank you?"

A look of anger crossed Daryl's face. "Thank you. Is that enough? Just leave me the fuck alone."

Jane felt his words stab through her and she stared at him in disbelief. She threw up her hands and huffed: "Fine. I am sorry I even tried."

Jane turned and started to walk away.

"Why you wanna even be around me?"

Daryl's voice stopped Jane and then she stomped back to face him. She could feel her heart racing. "I don't know Daryl! Because I like being with you. Because you're smart but pretend you're not. Because you're stubborn. Because you'll apparently kick anyone's ass who messes with me. Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"Make what hard?" he snarled.

"This! Being around you! Wanting to be with you!"

Daryl closed his mouth for a minute. "You want to be with me? Why?"

"Damn it Daryl. I don't know."

Daryl wouldn't even look at her. She was breathing heavily from the adrenaline of arguing. Emily was standing in the middle of them, watching them closely. Jane knew the dog could sense their anger and stress.

"Daryl, I'm not going to do this anymore. Tell me you don't want me to be around you anymore. Say it and I'll never bother you again. I won't even talk to you. It'll be like I'm not here."

She crossed her arms over her chest and held her breath. Daryl looked her in the eye and his face was blank. He looked like she'd kicked him.

"Don't do this," he said quietly.

"Do what?" she shouted. "Tell you that I have feelings for you? Am I supposed to spend the rest of my time in this shitty world pretending that I don't want you? Fuck that Daryl. I'm not going to pretend that this-whatever this is-doesn't mean anything just to make you feel more comfortable in your little pissy world."

Daryl was quiet and Jane knew she'd laid down something Daryl wasn't going to pick up. She crossed the distance between them and stood in front of him, arms still crossed.

"Just tell me Daryl, and I'm gone."

He was silent, mouth pursed tight in anger or frustration. Jane ducked her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked past Daryl, holding in her emotions. "Emily. Come." she said and her voice shook, which killed her. She walked quickly until she was well out of sight of Daryl and sank down against a tree.

She broke into tears, which quickly turned into deep wracking sobs. Jane had spent too much time holding these kinds of feeling back, trying to be strong and get through whatever this all was. Crying was for someone weak or someone not in control. She pressed her mouth against the fabric of her jeans and screamed. Emily whimpered and nudged Jane's arm and Jane lifted her head to pat the dog on the head.

A hot tear fell onto Jane's leg and she watched the moisture spread across the fabric. Her sobbing had slowed now and she was taking deep ragged breaths. She felt small and lost.

Jane cried until she was exhausted and she had given herself a headache. It was getting late and despite her pride she knew she wasn't going to stay out alone in the dark. She stood and wiped the grass from her backside and took several deep breaths. Her eyes were surely red but there was nothing she could do about that now. She steeled herself and walked slowly back towards the others.

Dale leaned in towards Jane as they sat around the fire after dinner. "You alright? You're quiet tonight."

"I'm fine. Just quiet."

Dale gave her a knowing look but didn't press further. "You finish that book you borrowed? I've got plenty more you haven't read yet. You're welcome to help yourself anytime."

Jane considered his offer. "Thanks, Dale. I'm going to get one now then, before it gets too dark to read."

Carol stood up when Jane did. "I'll come with you. I'm going to try and fall asleep early tonight."

The two women walked into the RV. Jane went to Dale's small bookshelf to scan for a new title. Carol sat down at the table and watched Jane. Jane could feel her eyes on her but didn't initiate conversation. Carol's vulnerability made her slightly uncomfortable and she never felt like she knew the right thing to say to her.

"Do you like him?" Carol asked.

"Who?"

"Daryl."

Carol had Jane's attention now. She stood to relive the pressure on her knees and leaned against the bookshelf. "Do I like him?"

"Do you care for him?"

Jane smiled uncomfortably. "Carol, why are you asking me this?"

Carol rubbed her hands across the table. She smiled her sad smile. "I'm asking because he is important to me. He...he searched for my Sophia..." Carol choked back a small sob. "He is a good man. He doesn't know it but he is."

Jane sat down across from Carol. "Carol, I don't know what to tell you. I know he's a good man. He doesn't want to be around me."

Carol looked sad. "He does. He doesn't know how to but I can tell he does. He _sees_ you."

Jane felt like she was going to cry again and pressed her fingernails into her palm under the table. "I don't know Carol. I'm sorry. It's complicated" Carol grabbed Jane's hand on the table and patted it. "Give him a chance."

Jane bit her lip. "Thanks Carol." Jane picked up her book selection and softly closed the door of the RV behind her.

She had trouble falling asleep that night. She read a little by flashlight and then lay on her back, replaying her conversation with Daryl. She regretted pushing him. She regretted telling him how she felt about him.

She thought about her conversation with Carol as well, and wondered what Carol meant when she told Jane that Daryl 'saw her.' She knew she and Daryl had a connection that was different than the others, but it seemed like she had misinterpreted that connection as something more than it was. She thought back to the night in the apartment in town, how he'd looked at her body and how she'd woken up with him wrapped around her. Oh Daryl, Jane thought, you idiot. You might be the first man I've ever met who wouldn't be pleased to know that I picture you naked.

Jane began to cry and muffled her face with her pillow. Emily whined and laid her paws on Jane's chest. Jane patted Emily's paws and cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily growled quietly in the night and padded over to face the tent flap. Jane woke up when she heard Emily's growl. "What's it?" she asked groggily. Emily's tail was wagging slowly, easing Jane's fear that walkers were outside, so she leaned over and unzipped the tent partially.

Daryl was sitting on the ground outside her tent, leaning back on his hands. She met his eyes, somewhat startled.

"Daryl?" Jane said sleepily. "What is it? Something wrong?"

He shook his head and stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

More surprised than anything, Jane nodded and scooted backwards into the tent. Daryl moved the zipper down and stepped in and then zipped it shut behind him. He crouched uncomfortably in the small tent and Jane patted the floor. "You want to sit down?"

He sat cross-legged and looked at his hands nervously. Jane was caught totally off guard by his behavior. She mirrored his sitting position and waited.

Daryl opened his mouth. "Today..." He paused.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Jane began, and was silenced when Daryl pulled her face to his and pressed his mouth to hers. After a second's hesitation, Jane kissed back, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting. Jane could feel an excited tingle travel through her stomach to her nether regions and pulled away to catch her breath.

Jane pressed her hand to her mouth with her eyes on Daryl. She hesitated. "Daryl, what's all this about?"

Daryl tilted his head to the side slightly, like Emily did sometimes, and Jane enjoyed his confusion for a second. "Earlier today you basically told me in not so many words that you didn't feel anything for me. So forgive me for being a little surprised."

Daryl leaned towards her and tried to kiss her again but she wiggled away. "Oh no. You owe me something first."

He huffed. 'What?"

"You know what. I'm not going to tell you. I already put myself out there. Your turn."

Daryl closed his eyes and waited for a moment. "Goddammit. You want to hear that that I think about you?" Jane nodded.

"You drive me crazy. You're stubborn and a pain in the ass and you make things complicated. You and this dog." He lowered his head and said quietly. "I want to be around you okay?"

Jane grinned and lunged at him, knocking him down and landing on top of him. She straddled his waist and looked into his eyes. "Is that the truth?"

Daryl frowned. "Damn it woman, what else I got to do?"

Jane crushed her mouth to his and kissed him, hard. She pulled back and smiled smugly. "Nothing."

Daryl reached up and cupped her face down towards his. He pressed his mouth onto hers. His mouth was softly insistent and he tasted like warmth and smoke. He met her tongue with his and moved his tongue across her teeth. His kisses were warm and slightly wet but not sloppy. Jane heard herself moan into his mouth.

He kept his hand on the back of her head and effortlessly moved them both so that she was lying on the floor and he was lying alongside her, still kissing. He pressed himself against her and she gripped his arms as the intensity of their kissing increased. Daryl moved his hands from her head to her arms and slid them down to her hips, pulling her closer against him. He kissed like she thought he would, hungry but somewhat gentle, and she felt her arousal grow as they continued to make out.

Daryl moved on top of her and moved his mouth to her neck, lingering on the spots that made her moan as he kissed behind her ears and the hollow of her neck. He pointed his tongue and licked a trail up her neck and back to her mouth, and pressed himself inside her mouth again.

Jane felt dizzy. She pushed Daryl up and turned her head to the side to take a breath. He propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her. "You okay?

She nodded. "Very much so," she said, and reached up to touch his face.

Daryl flinched and Jane drew her hand back. He saw the expression on her face and knew he'd reacted in a way she didn't expect. He laid his palm flat on her stomach, spanning between her breasts and her waist, and felt it move with her breathing.

"Daryl, I'm not going to sleep with you."

Daryl looked pained for a moment. "Ever?" he asked, only half joking.

Jane shook her head. "Lord no. Just not now. I want to but I want to do this right. I just wanted to say that."

Daryl moved his elbow out from under him next to her but kept his hand on her stomach. "You're not...a virgin are you?"

Jane laughed out loud. "Daryl! I'm 30 years old. I am very much not a virgin." She thought for a minute. 'Are you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Naw. Took care of that when I was 13."

'13? Wait, Daryl, how old are you? I realize I don't even know."

Daryl smiled. "How old you think I am?"

She groaned. "You can't ask me that! That's a set up for failure."

"Come on, how old do you think I am?"

"35?"

"Close. 32"

"32. An older man! Were you ever married?"

Daryl snorted. "Married? I lived in a small town and not many women wanted much to do with the Dixons, let alone marry 'em. Can't say I blamed them, to be honest."

"No long-term ladies for you?"

"Naw. Nothing too serious. I'm not much for that."

"Are you telling me you're trying to hit it and quit it?"

"Hit it and quit it?"

"Fuck and run. Wham bam thank you maim."

Daryl rubbed his beard. "What's the right answer here?"

Jane looked at him, incredulous. "The right answer? It's the honest one. It would be good to know."

Daryl moved back on top of her and held himself up over her. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and looked at her. "I would like to hit it, as you say, but I got a feeling it's not something I would want to quit after that. Ya got me?"

Jane grinned. "Gotcha," she answered, and pulled him down to her mouth.

Jane couldn't remember when or how they fell asleep, but she woke up with Daryl's leg slung over hers and his hands under her shirt. His chin was pressed atop her head and he was snoring lightly. She shifted slightly, moving her hips away from Daryl's warm torso, and felt Daryl clutch her to him as she moved. She was awake but lay still for a few minutes, enjoying the way it felt to be wrapped in Daryl's arms.

Daryl felt something warm and soft move up from his mouth to his hairline. He swam up from sleep and slowly woke up to Emily licking his face. He pushed the dog away gently and wiped his mouth.

Jane laughed. "That means she wants you to let her out."

Daryl pressed his hands to his eyes and groaned. He lunged forward, taking care not to dislodge himself from Jane's sleeping bag, and tugged down the zipper. Emily watched Daryl open the tent and pressed her face through the opening. The dog bounded out of the tent and Daryl lay back down next to Jane.

Jane waited for him, knowing he could react to this new intimacy in two ways. She hoped for a good reaction but braced for cranky socially awkward Daryl. She was pleasantly surprised when Daryl pulled her tightly to him. She buried her face into his warm neck to hide her grin and quietly enjoyed the way his body felt against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

"Daryl."

Daryl moaned into Jane's hair.

"Daryl" Jane said, a little bit louder this time. "Daryl, you've got to get up."

"Why?"

"Because people are going to be awake soon, and unless you want to deal with a whole lot of awkward this early in the morning, you've got to get up and out."

Daryl huffed and shifted his body from underneath Jane. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Jane sat up alongside him and snuck a glance. He was rumpled from sleep, hair flattened on one side of his head and clothing askew. He had never looked sexier and here he was in her tent. Jane stifled her spontaneous grin.

She listened for the sounds of the others rousing outside. So far the farm sounded quiet, but she knew once Emily was out and about that Carl and the others would follow. Jane was not interested in having a conversation about Daryl with anyone else yet. She might never want to have that conversation with anyone, ever, if she was being honest.

Daryl groaned and pushed the sleeping bag down to his knees. He looked over at Jane and they exchanged a look. Jane could read stress and fear in his face, and she was overwhelmed. Even after kissing him and feeling him against her all night, Jane was not sure how to handle Daryl's emotions. He was like a spooked horse.

She shot him a slight smile, inwardly holding her breath for a rude response or a cutting comment. Daryl met her eyes and quickly looked down, but not before Jane caught a hint of a shy smile. He reached for the tent opening. Jane pulled her knees to her chest to let him by. Daryl stepped outside the tent and there were no voices or gasps of shock. Everyone must be still asleep, Jane thought thankfully, and she lay back down onto the tent floor as Daryl zipped the tent closed behind him.

Jane felt the slippery warmth of her sleeping bag against her skin as she processed the improbable activities of the night before. Daryl is an insanely good kisser. Daryl admitted some feelings for her. Daryl "slept over?" Jane pressed her hands to her eyes and groaned. Anxiety rose in her throat. She was nervous about the shift in their relationship and about what the others would say. Did Daryl want to keep it quiet? Did she?

Emily pushed her snout into the fabric of the tent and chuffed her breath against the nylon. Jane laughed out loud at the intrusion and rolled her sleeping bag down her legs. It was time to get up.

That afternoon, Jane and Glenn volunteered to walk the edge of Hershel's fields. Someone from the group did this at least once daily, looking for signs of walker encroachment or movement in the woods. The natural boundaries of Hershel's farm meant less cause for fear then out in the world, but everyone agreed that this was still an important routine.

Jane and Glenn walked a few feet apart at the beginning of their rounds, keeping conversation to a minimum and scanning for changes in smell or sounds in the fields and trees. Emily followed behind Jane, sniffing the air and snapping at small gnats. As it became evident that nothing was afoot they began to chat. Jane asked about Maggie and Glenn ducked his head.

"I like her. She likes me, somehow. She's fierce but she doesn't get what out there is like yet. She's something." Glenn glanced at Jane shyly, seeking her approval.

"She is. She's kind of a tough cookie but I can tell she likes you. Her dad, though, that's a tougher nut to crack."

Glenn sighed. "No shit. That man hates all of us. I almost wish he'd just tell us to leave and get it over with. I hate this waiting, watching Shane and Rick go at each other."

Jane nodded. "It's tense. But it's better here than out there. I can actually sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time. It's downright dreamy."

"Speaking of dreamy, I did happen to notice a certain redneck without sleeves leaving your tent this morning." Glenn grinned.

Jane could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. She stopped walking and grabbed Glenn. "Glenn! You can't tell anyone about that! It wasn't what you thought. Daryl just came by to...apologize."

"Uh huh. _Apologize_. I get it."

Jane swatted at Glenn. "Stop! It really wasn't anything. Please don't start that rumor. Daryl is tough enough to deal with without something like this."

Glenn widened his grin. "You know I can't keep a secret."

"Glenn! There is nothing to keep! Please don't make this into something weird."

Glenn held up his hands. "Okay! Okay! Jeez. Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Oooh Shakespeare. Fancy."

"Shut up."

They'd reached the far end of the fields that were still within sight of the farmhouse. This was the natural stopping point of the rounds, so they scanned the woods a few more times and then turned to head back. The sun was moving higher in the sky and Jane guessed it was about noon. There would be some sort of food being prepared, and she wasn't about to miss out on lunch.

Once they were within shouting distance of the camp, it was clear something was wrong. Shane and Rick appeared to be facing off, and Lori's arms were crossed tightly over Carl's shoulders. Glenn glanced at Jane and she understood his look.

"Yeah, that doesn't look good. Let's pick up the pace."

They broke into a jog and reached the group in a few minutes. Rick saw Glenn and Jane approach and held up his hand to the others, quieting them. Jane met Daryl's eyes and he glanced away quickly, but not before Jane saw the fury in them. She hoped that wasn't on account of her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Things clear out there?" Rick asked

Jane nodded.

"Good. Now we got some news, and it ain't ideal. I just spoke to Hershel and he thinks it's time for us to get going. He's giving us two days to prepare and then he wants us gone."

Jane felt like she'd swallowed a stone. She knew this day was coming but she had hoped that Hershel would soften, that Maggie could change his mind, or that something would shift. Though, if she was being truly honest, he had been waiting for this shoe to drop for some time now.

Shane was red in the face. "That old man doesn't know his head from his ass! We've got guns and we're organized. He's got old women and kids! We could stay here. We don't have to ask permission!"

Rick nodded. "Shane, we can't go that route. He isn't budging. He won't make a deal and I can't force him."

"Why not?" Shane shouted. "Why the fuck not? We've got all the power here. All's he got is this house. We can make him share."

Dale's eyes widened and he stepped forward a little. "We can't do that Shane. You know we can't. That isn't something I'll be a part of."

"Me neither" replied Rick.

Jane tried to read the expressions of the others. Shane's stance was clear and she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she'd had similar thoughts a few times herself. She agreed with Dale though. Forcing Hershel to let them stay wasn't right, despite what was on the line.

Lori looked pale and there were tears in her eyes. Her pregnancy complicated things immensely and Jane's heart went out to her. Lori's glances towards Rick ranged between fear and anger, and Jane imagined she partly wished Rick would agree with Shane and force Hershel to go along with whatever plan would keep her family safe.

Andrea's jaw was set and she looked pissed off. That seemed to be her baseline emotion these days, and Jane guessed that Andrea agreed with Shane. Jane slid her eyes over to Daryl, who was pacing back and forth behind Shane. He looked feral and his face was set into a scowl. She imagined he was playing out scenarios in his head, creating plans for the group's survival back out there. Jane felt a strong urge to run over and burrow into his arms, but she'd rather die on the spot then act on that impulse.

Next to her, Glenn made a small noise and Jane realized that leaving the farm dealt him a double blow. He was going to lose Maggie. She leaned over and quickly squeezed his hand. He met her eyes and she shot him a quick smile.

Jane put her hand on Emily's head. The dog rubbed her body against Jane's leg. Jane felt calmer knowing that she and Emily had survived this before. They had encountered worse and she and Emily would be just fine out there. They were a team, regardless of everything that was out of their control.

Rick was speaking again and Jane tuned back in. "We've got two full days to get ready. Lori and Dale, can you start on inventory and packing our things? We've got to know what we've got and what we have to restock. Carol? Can you be in charge of our food, cooking up what might go bad and letting me know what we've got?"

Heads nodded. Rick turned to look Shane in the eye. "Shane, you with me brother? I can't do this without you."

Shane looked first at Lori and then back to Rick. His eyes were cold but he nodded slowly. "Let's do this."

Rick put his hands on his hips. "Shane, Glenn, Andrea, Jane and Daryl, we've got to figure out where we're headed. I think we should take two vehicles and head out today and tomorrow, look for a place to stay for a while until we figure out what's next. We're looking for a house, maybe a cabin, sturdy and big enough for all of us. Something off the road if we can swing it."

Lori grabbed Rick's arm. "Rick, what if I talk to Hershel? Does he know...does he know about the baby?"

"He does. Lori, I don't think his mind is changing. I tried."

"Fuck him! That old man doesn't give a rat's ass about us. We're fine on our own!" Daryl yelled, and then stormed off.

Jane rolled her eyes. Classic Daryl. Approach fear with anger and then leave the situation. She had to admit she did feel the same way. She wasn't going to beg for anything from anyone, even if it might mean the possibility of staying on the farm.

Carl spoke up, his voice small. "Dad? What should I do?"

Rick's face softened and he crouched down to Carl's level. "You've got to be in charge of lookout. With your mom and Dale and Carol packing up, you've got the most important job. You've got to keep watch and let them know if anything suspicious happens. We can't do it without you."

Carl smiled a shy smile. "Okay, I can do that. Do I get to go on top of the RV?"

"That's up to your mom. She's in charge."

Lori hugged Carl to her but her eyes were far away. Jane looked over at Glenn and he looked sick, no doubt imaging how he and Maggie were going to talk about leaving. Jane worried for her little group and a bubble of anxiety moved up into her throat. She wanted to make this better for everyone, but a tiny part of her wished it could just be her and Emily again, and maybe Daryl.

Rick clapped his hands together. "Okay. We're going to get everything together so we're prepared. We've got to operate like Hershel isn't going to change his mind. Everyone know what they're responsible for?"

"Okay then we're on the move. Shane - you want to go with Glenn and Andrea and head north? Jane - you can come with me, and Daryl will too, if we can find him. We'll head south. Where did he get to?"

Jane shrugged but offered: "Not too far I'd wager. Are we taking Daryl's truck?"

"Hope so. Let's find Daryl and get a move on. We've only got a handful of good daylight hours left."

Daryl, Rick and Jane rode south in Daryl's truck, staying on small roads to avoid the highway. Daryl drove and Jane sat on the awkward middle hump between him and Rick. Space was tight and Jane was pressed flush against Daryl's warm thigh. The body contact sent flashes of last night into her brain, details about the way he kissed and how his tongue felt on her skin. She blushed and forced herself to keep her eyes trained on the horizon.

They headed towards the small town where she and Daryl had spent the night. The plan was to gather more ammo and weapons and scout for any nearby buildings that could be suitable for the group. Neither Daryl nor Jane could recall any buildings that fit that bill, but at the very least stocking up on ammunition was well worth the drive.

Daryl was quiet as he drove. Jane couldn't read the full depth of his emotions but she knew enough to leave him alone. Rick was visibly angry but he had channeled his anger into doing what needed to be done to ensure leaving the farm wasn't a death sentence. Jane was ambivalent. She felt some stirrings of anger but she was largely grappling with frustration and fear. She'd never been on the move with a group and she was nervous. Would Daryl go off alone? Would she ride in the RV with Emily? Where would they end up?

They reached the small gun store and Daryl stopped the truck. "This is it."

Rick scanned the street. "Alright. Let's park in front of the store, and then take a look around. We'll end back here and load up the truck."

Daryl got out and Jane slid out behind him. He reached into the truck bed and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. Jane pulled her machete out of its sheath and walked around the truck to meet Rick. She pointed towards the diner where she and Daryl had spent the night. "That's where Daryl and I stayed, but it's not big enough for everyone. Maybe some of these other stores have bigger places?"

Rick scanned the street. "We'll start with that one." He pointed to a warehouse-like building. "Let's stay about two paces behind each other."

Rick began to walk and Jane paused for a beat, listening for Daryl behind her. She felt him lightly press his hand to her lower back for a brief moment, as if he was leading her through a crowded room. A warm tingle spread through her limbs and she began to follow Rick. That small gesture from Daryl conveyed everything she needed to know, at least for now.


	19. Chapter 19

Two full days passed, and they had done everything that could be done to prepare for leaving Hershel's farm. They had a destination, a large house about 15 miles north that was surrounded by fields and set back from the road. The owners were not home, in walker or human form, and there were no other houses close by. Rick conveyed their destination to Hershel's people and invited them to come along. The Glenn and Maggie question was still unanswered, and Glenn wouldn't talk about it when Jane asked.

Jane felt nauseated. She helped fill the back of Daryl's truck with boxes of bullets and extra arrows, and assisted in packing the RV. She was relieved they had located a landing place but she knew it wasn't likely to be as secure as Hershel's place.

Daryl had retreated into himself as the group prepared, hunting all day or resting in his tent. Jane wondered if she had been wrong and their one night was a fluke. She wasn't expecting declarations of love but his silent distance wedged slivers of doubt into her brain. She wasn't interested in broaching the subject so she folded her feelings into a small ball and tucked then away.

Everyone stayed up later than usual on their last night, aware they might not feel this safe again for a long time. Dale broke out a bottle of tequila and everyone indulged, with the exceptions of Carl and Lori, suspending disbelief for a few more hours. It had been months since Jane had alcohol and the tequila hit her hard. She dragged herself to bed after a few shots and was asleep within minutes.

Sometime after she had passed out, Jane's eyes snapped open. There was a noise right outside her tent. She held her breath and listened, and watched Emily's ears move. A small rock hit the side of her tent, followed by another.

"Glenn?" she whispered. Another rock hit the tent and annoyance replaced her initial fear. She checked that her machete was on her hip, unzipped the tent and stepped out. "What the fuck Glenn?" she hissed.

Daryl was standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face. Jane crossed her arms in the slightly chilly air. "Daryl! You scared the shit out of me. I was asleep."

"That's why I threw the rocks. Didn't want to wake you up in person and face that knife." he smirked.

"Smart man."

"I wanna to show you something. You got anything warmer?"

"Hang on." Satisfied that there was no danger, Emily ambled over to Daryl and he reached down to rub her ears. Jane ducked back into her tent and grabbed her hoodie. Jane was nervous being out like this in the dark, but she was aware she was with the person most likely to be able to save her ass. Daryl stopped her just inside the woods and pointed to a nearby tree.

Jane squinted to see what he was pointing at in the dark. She heard small squeals. She peered into the tree and saw that the trunk was mostly hollow, and there was a nest of baby raccoons inside. They were tiny, about the size of newborn kittens and covered in downy fur. She looked back at Daryl. "How'd you find them?" she whispered

"Heard them out here. The mom went hunting for food."

'What do they eat?"

"They're scavengers. Whatever they can find."

Jane laughed. "Like us. I remember how my dad used to turn the hose on 'em when they got into our trashcans." She smiled, picturing the memory.

Jane and Daryl watched the raccoons in silence. The babies squeaked and squealed and stepped all over each other blindly. They reminded Jane of Emily when she tried to catch bugs with her mouth. She smiled.

"Daryl thanks for showing me this."

Daryl bit his lip and looked away. "We should get moving. The mom will be coming back and she'll be pissed if we're still here."

They walked back into the high grass of the field and Daryl put his hand on Jane's arm to stop her. He pointed up and she tilted her head back. The moon was fingernail thin and the Georgia sky was bursting with stars. Jane breathed out slowly and watched the stars blink for a few seconds.

Daryl's stare was fixed on her. She met his eyes and he stepped into her space. He cupped her face and pressed his mouth onto hers. His mouth was softly insistent and he tasted like tequila and smoke. Jane kissed back at first, parting her lips and deepening the kiss, but she hesitated when she felt her arousal grow.

Daryl pulled away, his hands still holding her face. He looked into her eyes, searching. She hoped he couldn't tell how scared she was.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing."

"You're lying'"

Jane took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Jane didn't answer. Daryl dropped his hands. He looked like she'd slapped him. "You scared of me?"

"No. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of tomorrow, of going back out there. Things are going to be different and I was just getting used to the way they are now. Are...are you going to stay with…the group?"

He studied her face for a second and then crushed his lips to hers and pulled her close against him. Jane moaned involuntarily as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their kissing was hungrier and deeper. Their tongues wrestled and darted between their mouths. Daryl bit her lower lip slightly and she arched her back, pressing herself against him. He hummed into her mouth and began to kiss his way down her neck. He nipped at the spot where her neck met her collarbone and she shuddered. "You like that?" he whispered into her neck and nipped her again.

Jane ran her fingers into Daryl's hair and pulled it gently, bringing his mouth back up to hers. She kissed him hard and ran her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. He gently lowered her onto the damp grass and lay down on top of her, never breaking contact with her mouth.

Daryl unzipped Jane's hoodie and she helped him peel it off. He traced an agonizingly slow path along her stomach as they continued kissing and eventually slid his warm hand underneath her thin tee shirt. His palm was rough and she shivered as he teased his way up her stomach to her ribs. His touch tickled and she squirmed underneath him. Daryl sat back on his heels.

"Ticklish?"

Jane propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Daryl. His breathing was heavy and Jane smirked, knowing that this man could track a deer for hours but a little light petting got his heart racing. She moved over Daryl, one leg on either side of him, and slowly pushed him back onto the grass, enjoying the questioning look in his eyes. She straddled his waist, sat down on top of him and leaned forward on her palms.

She teased him; leaning close to touch his lips and then kissing down the side of his face to his neck. She gently sucked and kissed behind his ear and down to the hollow of his throat, tasting his salty skin. Daryl moaned in frustration and pressed his pelvis up into her. She could feel how hard he was and she shivered with arousal. Jane kissed up the side of his neck and connected her mouth with his. She skipped her tongue across his teeth and ran it along the inside of his lower lip. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth across the front of his jeans as they kissed.

Daryl grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth tight to his, and swiftly flipped them over. He put his hands flat on the grass on either side of her shoulders and pressed himself against her. She could feel how wet she was and knew she had to reign this in soon before she fucked Daryl Dixon in the middle of Hershel's field.

Jane gently pushed Daryl up. She held onto the back of his biceps and looked into his eyes. "Damn" she grinned. "You sure know how to do that."

Daryl smiled shyly and leaned back in towards her mouth. She shook her head. "Daryl, if we keep doing this we're going to end up doing some things that I'd rather wait a little while to do. Things I'd like to do when there is no one around to hear us." She nodded toward the camp.

Daryl rolled off of her and sat up, leaning back on his palms with his legs straight out in the grass. Jane hugged her knees to her chest in the chilly air. He wasn't looking at her and she worried that she might have offended him. "Daryl?"

He grabbed for, tickling her ribs and she squealed involuntarily. He put his hand over her mouth and she squirmed trying to get away. He pinned her wrists together with one hand and looked down at her with a devilish grin. Emily bounced around them, ready to play. "Not fair!" she whined.

"Nope" he answered, and let her up.

Jane stood up, breathing heavily. She brushed the grass from her clothes as Daryl handed over her sweatshirt. She put her hands on her hips and made a face of mock anger. "You don't fight fair."

"Never said I did," he retorted as he shouldered his crossbow. They walked back towards Jane's tent and stopped outside. Jane met Daryl's eyes. He kissed her and she could feel the tingle of her arousal stirring again. "G'night"

Jane crawled into her tent and a waited a few seconds until she was sure Daryl had moved back towards his tent. She breathed out a ragged breath and did an excited shimmy she would never admit to having done. Embarrassingly, she felt like a teenager after a first date. She played back the details from the field, how Daryl tasted like warmth and smoke and how hard he was against her as they kissed. She allowed herself to imagine the possibilities of that particular delicious detail and soon fell asleep with those thoughts drifting through her head, her fears about tomorrow pushed aside for now.


	20. Chapter 20

They group had been on the move for nearly two hours and had only put a few miles between them and Hershel's farm. The RV was low on fuel and they had detoured off the side roads to siphon gas from the abandonded cars on the highway. They split into three groups for siphoning, with Lori, Carol and Carl staying in the RV while Andrea and Dale kept watch from the roof.

Jane, Emily and Daryl walked over to a snarl of SUV's with a hose, a makeshift funnel and a red gas container. Jane had taught herself to siphon gas when she was on her own but was more than willing to step aside for Daryl when he offered to do it. Sucking gasoline through a hose was not high on her list of things she was eager to do again.

Daryl turned the keys in the ignition of a black Lexus and checked the gauge: ¾ full. He popped the gas tank open and set up on the hot pavement. Jane stood behind him, shielding her eyes from the sun and searching for walkers. Daryl successfully siphoned most of the tank and they moved on to the next vehicle. While Daryl set up, Jane scanned the interior of the van for supplies. There were no bodies in the vahicle and three long duffel bags were stacked in the backseat. They looked promising. Jane opened the door and leaned in to zip open the closest duffel.

She clapped her hands together in excitement. The bag was full of MREs and first aid supplies, including antibiotics. This was the equivalent of winning the walker-world lottery. Jane began sorting the supplies into items of use and things she could leave behind.

Jane heard a snuffle from Emily and and poked her head out of the van. Emily was sniffing the grass on the side of the highway, not doubt finding odoriferous treats and treasures. Jane smiled, and ducked back into the van. She sorted the contents of the first duffle and opened the next one, which was stuffed with clothes. She pulled out some tee shirts that were her size and a few pairs of larger pants that she figured Lori would be grateful for in a few months. She packed all the items of use into one duffle and slid it out onto the road.

Daryl had worked his way down a few vehicles and Jane chastised him internally for not telling her he'd moved. There was no one to watch his back, but of course he didn't think he needed anyone for that. She shook her head; that man was stubborn as the day was long.

She looked for Emily and didn't see her. That was unexpected, but Jane wagered the dog had found something interesting in between cars that caught her attention. She called Emily, using the kissing sound that Emily had come to associate with food, and expected to see the German Shepherd bound out from behind a car. Nothing.

Jane crouched down and looked for Emily's paws. Jane trotted over to Daryl, who was screwing the cap onto the gas container. He looked up at her and grimaced. "Ain't no way around it, that shit is nasty."

"Emily?"

"Thought she was with you?"

"No" Jane squeaked and she felt goosebumps roll over her skin as a wave of panic coursed through her. "Shit! She's not here. Did you see her?"

"She was behind you when you ducked into that van. I left her there and moved down a few. She didn't come with me."

Jane turned in a full circle, scanning the shining rows of cars and the woods that ran along the side of the highway. "Emily!" Jane called. "Emily?"

Jane's face turned turned pale. She glanced at Daryl, who was now standing alongside her with his crossbow out. "I'm going to yell for her."

She raised her voice. "Emily! Emily!" There was no answer. Jane screamed: "Emily! Come on pup, where are you?"

A bark came from the woods and Jane took off in that direction. She ran into the woods a few feet and stopped, calling for Emily, hoping for another bark to indicate direction. There was no response. She called for Emily again and heard nothing.

She closed her eyes and listened, hoping for a noise to guide her. She heard Daryl approach and she forced herself to open her eyes.

The look on Jane's face hit Daryl like a punch to the gut. Her fierceness was gone and she looked sick and lost. He hesitated for a moment. Jane saw the pause in his face and she moved her eyes down to his hands.

He was holding a net and a sharpened stick with wet blood on the pointed end. She looked at the objects in his hand and she quickly gathered the gist of what had happened to her dog. Jane fell to her knees and pressed her forehead against the soft moss. She heard someone screaming and slowly understood that the hoarse sound was coming from her. She continued to scream and began to pound her fists into the ground.

Daryl dropped to his knees and pulled her back into his chest, putting his hand over her mouth. She struggled and he pulled her tighter, whispering in her ear.

"Shhhh. We'll find her. I'll get her back, but you need to be quiet. Shhhh" The fight went out of her body. She relaxed back into his grip and retreated into herself, dropping a gauzy curtain between her body and her emotions. Her body slowed down, like she a sedative was kicking in, and she went limp against Daryl.

Some minutes later, she became aware of movement around her. Daryl was standing beside her, and Shane and Rick were there, having followed her screams. Daryl was explaining what had happened and Jane caught snippets of their conversation through her haze. "Emily...net...gone"

She looked down at her hands; knuckles bloody and crusted with dirt and clenched into tight white fists. Rick knelt down next to her and she ducked her head, avoiding his eyes. She was deeply ashamed of her weakness but had nothing in her to fight it. She felt hollow and scooped out. For the first time since the walkers appeared, she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Daryl knelt down and pulled Jane's face to his. "You with me?" he asked gruffly. Jane met his gaze but she felt like she was underwater. "Listen. I'm going to get her back. Rick is coming with me. Shane is going to take you to the RV. He's going to carry you. Is that okay?"

Jane nodded. Shane knelt down and folded Jane into his arms carefully, far more gently than she would have imagined he was capable of. She was grateful for this small kindness. She looked back over his shoulder at Daryl and Rick as they hurried further into the woods.

Shane placed Jane on the bed in the back of the RV and she simply lay there, shrugging off the attention of the others, staring at the ceiling. As the late afternoon light began to move across the ceiling something uncoiled inside her and she began to sob. She felt like she did when she broke up with her first boyfriend-like she'd been sliced open with grief. She cried huge heaving sobs and the blurry figures of the others came and went as they came to soothe her and she pushed them away.

Dale and Lori stood outside the RV, whispering in hushed voices.

"She can't just keep crying like this, Dale. What do we do?"

Dale sighed. "Rick and Daryl aren't back yet, and that could be a much bigger problem. What if they don't find Emily? What do we do then? I don't know."

"We are not leaving until they're back. That is non-negotiable. We've got to handle Jane right now, and we'll fry bigger fish when we need to."

Dale sighed. "I know. You're right. Let's take a look in Merle's stash and see if we can find her something to make her sleep."

A while later, Glenn opened the door to the RV and approached the bed. Jane heard him coming and knew he was likely bearing the medicine she heard Dale and Lori whispering about outside the RV. She hoped they had found something that would knock her out for days.

She felt the mattress sink as Glenn sat down at her side. He touched her arm carefully. "Jane? It's Glenn. I've got something to help you sleep."

Jane rolled onto her back and looked at Glenn. She was grateful for her patient friend, even through her fog of grief. 'What is it?" she mumbled.

"Dunno. Something strong. It's from Merle Dixon's stash so whatever it is will likely knock you out good. Is that what you want?"

Jane nodded and held out her palm for the pill. Glenn pressed it into her hand and handed over the water bottle that had been placed at her side earlier. Jane sucked down the medicine and rolled back into a ball.

"Thank you Glenn. Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry I'm a mess right now. Emily…"

"Shhhh. Rick and Daryl will bring her back. She's fine."

Glenn didn't believe that but it said it anyway. He wished he could make it better for Jane. He missed Maggie. He wanted everything back the way it was. He blinked back angry tears and patted Jane's back as her breathing slowed and she began to snore.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for the reviews and love! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to keep writing. I hope I'm writing Daryl true to character - he's a tough one to write!

* * *

><p>Jane woke up 12 hours later, groggy from Merle's sleeping pills. Her tank top was damp with sweat and she smelled sour. Her head felt heavy and the pain in her heart was inexplicable. She knew the acceptable time for grief was over. She needed to keep herself going. She sat up and pulled her hair into a high bun and tucked the sheets back into an assemblage of a made bed.<p>

Jane stepped out of the RV, holding her hands up to shield her swollen eyes from the late morning sun. Lori and Carol were sitting on the pavement in the shadow of a car, going over multiplication tables with Carl. Dale was, as always, atop the RV, along with Andrea, and Glenn was simply leaning against the RV, starting into the distance.

Carl looked up first and smiled his crooked grin. "Jane! You're awake!" He stood and hugged her leg. "It's okay Jane. My dad is going to find Emily. Don't worry." Jane felt so much affection for him and his innocence in that moment. Hot tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip to stop them. She hugged Carl.

"Thanks Carl. Thanks ya'll for taking care of me. I'm sorry I fell apart like that."

Carol waved her hand. "Please don't apologize for something like that."

Jane hugged herself despite the stifling heat. "They back yet?"

Lori shook her head. "No hon, they're not. We're hoping to see them soon."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry they're out there looking for my dog. She is…my responsibility." Her voice broke.

Dale spoke from atop the RV. "We're in this together. We take care of each other. That's the way it is."

Jane squinted and looked up at Dale. "Thank you. I can't say thank you enough, all of you. Is there anything I can do? How long have they been gone?"

Glenn answered. "About 16 hours. Shane went to look for them early this morning. We're just waiting. We're safe here for the time being. No walker sightings yet. Hey, are you hungry?"

Jane thought about it. Her stomach growled, as if on cue, and she laughed. "I guess I am. We got any granola bars?"

Glenn found a peanut butter granola bar and Jane ate it heartily, hungry despite her nervous stomach. She watched the trees and lines of traffic as she chewed, hoping for any sign of the others. She was still groggy and resented taking a sleeping pill to handle her emotions. She leaned against the RV next to Glenn and they watched the road for signs of life.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Jane sank back into despair. She thought about Emily and how she always looked happy to see Jane, even if she'd only been gone for a few minutes. She'd failed her friend after Emily had done nothing but look out for her. She looked over at Lori and read the worry on her face. Jane felt sick, knowing she was responsible for Rick's absence. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

Andrea shouted down from the RV, startling everyone. "I see someone!"

Jane shot up onto the ladder and was up on the roof in seconds. She ripped the binoculars out of Andrea's hands and trained them in the direction she was facing. She located the movement of a head with the same color hair as Rick, though from this distance it was nearly impossible to tell if it was friend, foe or walker. She looked at Andrea.

"I'm going to go meet whoever that is. You coming with me?"

Andrea considered for a minute and nodded her head. She and Jane weren't allies but she understood the importance of the group, and she would do what was smartest for everyone.

"Dale" Jane asked "You got our backs from here?" Dale tipped his hat. "Of course."

Jane leapt down the ladder, patted her machete for reassurance and anxiously waited for Andrea to descend and check her gun. Glenn was already ready with his handgun. Glenn, Andrea and Jane walked quickly towards the spot where they had seen the movement, careful to use cars as cover and stopping to listen every few yards. Jane, impatient, picked up her pace, trusting the other two to follow.

She listened, and close by she could hear the deep gulps of someone catching his or her breath. Walkers don't breathe, Jane thought, and popped her head out from behind the car she was currently crouched behind. It was either going to be Rick, Daryl, or someone she didn't want to meet, but she wasn't willing to wait anymore.

She saw Rick, bent double with his hands on his knees, dirty and sweaty but very much alive. Daryl and Shane were not with him. Neither was Emily.

"Rick! You alright?"

Rick held up his hand, indicating he needed a minute. "Fine! Just...catching ...my breath."

Jane gave him a minute, and while she waited Glenn and Andrea caught up. She felt like she was going to explode. Once it was clear Rick was ready, she blurt out. "Rick? Emily? Daryl? Where...?" She couldn't continue. She was afraid of the answer.

Rick pointed behind them to the woods and Jane saw Shane and Daryl crashing through the thin trees, with Daryl carrying Emily in his arms. Jane sprinted to him and he stopped when he saw her and laid Emily down gently. Jane watched him place Emily on the ground, searching for movement or noise from her beloved dog. It was impossible to tell if Emily was alive or dead. Every muscle in Jane's body was taut. She couldn't look at Daryl's face. She needed to find out on her own.

She knelt over Emily, noticing the dark patch of fur matted with blood and dirt on her hindquarters. Her hand hovered over it for a minute and then moved her hand to Emily's neck. She gently touched the dog's fur and Emily let out a low whine. Jane's heart surged and she brought her face down to Emily's. The dog whined and opened her eyes, and then dealt Jane a slow stinky lick to the face. Jane whimpered with relief. In that moment there was only Emily. Emily, dirty, alive, and still hers.

Jane burst into silent tears and lay down next to Emily, carefully putting her arm over the dog's neck. She patted and rubbed, searching for injuries and removing leaves from the dog's dark fur. Emily kept her eyes trained on Jane, tail softly thumping against the ground. Satisfied that there were no other wounds, Jane pushed up to her knees and examined Emily's back leg. She had been punctured; a deep cut that had bled copiously, judging by the amount of blood clotted in the dog's fur. The wound was dirty and ragged. Jane clucked, and mentally inventoried their first aid supplies. Emily would need stitches, and they'd probably have to shave around the cut and clean it very well.

Daryl was still standing there. He had moved away a bit, giving Jane distance to tend to Emily, but he remained, watching her. Jane looked up at him. "Can she walk?"

"She could if she had to, but she shouldn't. Got to clean out that cut and let her rest."

"Can you carry her the rest of the way? We're not too far - RV is in the same place"

Daryl nodded. Jane moved down to Emily and kissed her face. "Emily? Baby girl, we're going to move you now, take you and get you cleaned up. I promise I'll be here. I won't leave."

Jane kept her eyes on Emily's as Daryl leaned over and scooped the dog into his arms. He held her gently but Jane could see the tendons in his arm strain under Emily's weight. Jane walked alongside him, making sure Emily could see her as they walked towards the others.

The others were on the road, waiting, and the whole group moved together towards the RV. Glenn, unable to hold in his curiosity anymore, asked:

"What happened? Where were you guys?"

Rick and Shane exchanged a long look and then Rick spoke. "I'm going to tell you, and you cannot tell the others. This has to stay between us. Got it?" His tone was severe.

"Okay, okay." Glenn answered, and Jane nodded in turn.

"She was taken by a group of men. Hunters. There were three of them. Daryl tracked them to their camp, a summer cabin a few miles up into the woods. They had nets and spears and arrows. They were well equipped. It looked like they had been hunting and trapping for a few weeks. There were bones. A lot of bones. Rabbits, deer and some others. Dogs, maybe cats. Maybe…people."

"PEOPLE?" Glenn, Andrea and Jane did a near-simultaneous double take, mouths agape.

Rick spoke evenly. "Yes, people. This is why this can't get back to the others. We can't let them know people like that are out there."

"Jesus H. Christ! Rick, are you serious? We've got walkers, and now we've got to worry about fucking cannibals?" Glenn was yelling. Jane felt like she was going to throw up her granola bar all over the road.

Daryl spoke for the first time. "People get desperate. We took care of them, but I reckon they'll be more along the way."

"By took care of them you mean you killed them?" Glenn asked, his tone near hysterical.

"Yes." Rick answered. "We were not about to leave people like that out there and sit around waiting for them to follow us or find us again."

Glenn looked stricken. "Well, yeah, but Jesus. They're people, Rick. We don't kill people."

"Maybe the rules have changed."

Glenn fell silent. Shane spoke. "It isn't pretty, but it's how we live now. It's the way it's got to be."

Glenn had gone silent and Andrea was pale and quiet. Jane watched Daryl. She imagined him putting an arrow through a man's head, and found it wasn't hard to picture. She didn't believe that Daryl relished doing something like that but she knew he'd do what he had to do to protect himself and the group. She believed she'd do the same.

Jane kept her eyes on Emily and pushed everything else aside. She felt numb, a feeling she was increasingly familiar with. She silently willed Daryl to move faster towards the RV.


	22. Chapter 22

Glenn slid open the back door of an empty minivan close to the RV and Daryl carefully laid Emily down on the back seat, easing his arms out from underneath her body. Jane knelt on the floor next to Emily and surveyed the dog's wound. The cut was long and deep. It was no longer bleeding but it was jagged and crusted with dirt. Jane sorted through the medical supplies Glenn brought over. She dabbed antiseptic on a clean shirt and put her hand gently on Emily's back.

"Em? I have to do this. I'm sorry." She pressed the shirt to the wound and Emily yelped. Tears came to Jane's eyes. She pounded her hand on her thigh. "Fuck!"

Daryl held his hand out for the shirt. "Let me do it. I did this dozens of times for my brother. Hell, I've done this for myself. It'll be quick."

Jane looked into Daryl's blue eyes, grateful for his calm. She wordlessly handed him the shirt.

He began to clean Emily's wound, speaking softly to the dog. Jane watched Emily's eyes for fear and saw only tired resignation. Jane gathered a thick needle, a spool of black thread and a lighter. She held the lighter to the needle's point to sterilize the instrument and wiped it on the cleanest part of her shirt. Daryl pointed to a spray bottle among the supplies and Jane handed it to him, along with the needle and thread.

Daryl daubed Emily's leg a few more times and uncapped the spray. "This'll numb her a bit. It's still gonna hurt though. Hold her down."

Jane put her hand on Emily's head and knelt down to kiss her, hoping Emily could understand that she and Daryl were causing her pain in order to help her. Jane crouched over Emily and put her hands on the dog's legs and chest. Daryl pressed the wound together and slid the needle into Emily's skin. Emily yelped and tried to sit up, forcing Jane to press down hard and hold her body down. Jane began to cry. She leaned down to Emily and whispered to her. "It's okay pup. It'll just be a minute."

Daryl sewed steadily, threading the needle through Emily's flesh and slowly closing the wound. Emily maintained a low deep whine that felt like a stabbing in Jane's heart. Tears leaked out of Jane's eyes and slid down her forearms but she maintained the pressure on Emily to keep her still. She spoke a steady stream of soothing words softly to Emily and watched Daryl's progress. Daryl tied off the stitches, tying the knot with his teeth and biting off the excess thread. He daubed more antiseptic onto the cut, applied a gauze pad and tied a strip of tee shirt around Emily's leg to hold it in place.

Satisfied that the wound was dressed, Daryl stood and slid his hands under Emily's body. Jane followed him as he gently carried Emily to the RV. Dale had thoughtfully made Emily a bed on the floor under the table, and Daryl laid the dog down on the bedding. Emily sighed deeply a few times and closed her eyes. Jane slid in next to Emily and curled up alongside her. She gently stroked Emily's big paw and watched her dog fight sleep.

Jane didn't remember dozing off but was woken up by Dale's hand on her ankle. "Hon? She's sleeping. You oughta get up and eat something. Lori made sandwiches."

Jane nodded sleepily and scooted out from under the table. She stretched her arms and shook the tightness out of her legs. Emily appeared to be resting comfortably. The others were sitting outside in the fading light, eating sandwiches and chatting quietly. Carl smiled when he saw Jane emerge from the RV and proudly presented her with a sandwich. Jane hugged him against her leg and sank down onto the road next to Rick.

Rick put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Is Emily alright?"

Jane nodded, mouth full, and swallowed.

"Thanks to you, Daryl and Shane. I think she'll be okay as long as we can keep that wound clean and get her to rest."

Jane looked Shane in the eye and then looked over to Daryl. "Thank you. More than I can say. You are amazing."

Daryl looked down and Shane looked embarrassed. Lori broke the tension. "Rick was telling us what happened out there. Emily got caught in a hunter's trap? Rick said the hunters had moved on when they got to their camp, but it's good to know that there are still some people left."

Jane nodded in a manner that she hoped was convincing and stayed silent. Rick cleared his throat.

"Now that we've siphoned enough gas and Emily is patched up, we've got to push on to the new house. I think it's best if we stay here on the road again tonight and get going as soon as it gets light. We'll take turns on watch."

Heads nodded. Jane finished her sandwich and offered to help pack up before it was too dark to see. She helped Dale bring dishes back into the RV and store the food, and checked in on Emily, who was still dozing. The night was warm and the air inside the RV was hot and stale. Unable to find any other chores to keep her busy, Jane sat down on the pavement with her back against the wheel of the RV. She watched Lori and Rick interact with Carl and took note of the way Andrea watched Shane. Jane wondered what was between Andrea and Shane, and how it played into his obvious feelings for Lori. Carol and Glenn chatted quietly, and Daryl had gone off on his own earlier. Dale made his way over and Jane stood to meet him.

"Emily can be in the RV for as long as she needs. It looks like she'll need a few days off that leg. You're welcome to sleep in there too, though there isn't much space left. I can keep an eye on her tonight if you'd like to sleep somewhere a bit cooler."

"Thanks. Emily is best off her feet right now and she knows she's safe in there. I don't know where I'll sleep yet but I'll let you know. I appreciate it."

Dale groaned and raised his arms. "This old man is ready for bed. I'll check on Emily before I nod off, and I'll be there all night. I'll raise hell if anything changes."

Jane leaned in to hug Dale. Dale, to his credit, didn't show his surprise and accepted Jane's unexpected hug heartily.

"Night, Dale. Thank you, for everything."

The others began to move off to sleep in the RV or their respective cars and Jane was alone on the quiet highway. She sat on the edge of the open van where they'd stitched up Emily, and slid her boots back and forth across the pavement. The sky had gone dark and the stars shone. An unexpected upside of the walker apocalypse? The stars were brighter than she'd ever seen them and Jane wished she could recall all the constellations she knew when she was younger. She remembered the Big Dipper and Cassiopeia but the rest were just a big beautiful nameless Pollock painting.

Head tilted up to the sky, Jane heard the click of Daryl's truck bed opening. She forced herself to get up and walk towards his pickup, stomach knotted from anxiety. She was deeply embarrassed by her reaction to Emily being taken and hurt. Daryl had now seen Jane cry and lose control multiple times. Jane wanted to feel him out and clear the air if he'd allow it. Daryl wasn't much for air clearing but Jane was feeling impatient and unwilling to sit on it much longer.

Daryl sat on the edge of his truck bed, legs hanging over the edge. He was leaning back on his hands and looked far more relaxed than Jane felt. She hesitated for a minute, not wanting to interrupt his calm, but he knew she was there.

"How's the dog?"

Jane stayed a few yards away. "Sleeping. Dale is keeping an eye on her. She's good. Thank you."

"Stop fucking saying thank you."

His attitude wasn't entirely unexpected but Jane was not prepared for the drop in her gut from his sharp words.

"Okay then!"

Daryl sighed. He knew what he said was rude. Merle's voice invaded his head, asking him why he even gave a fuck, but he pushed Merle's opinion aside. "Hey, come here."

Jane didn't move. She hated that she felt like she was being summoned, even though she had been the one who wanted to talk. Daryl patted the truck bed next to him and lifted one eyebrow.

"Plenty of room. I promise I won't be a dick."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dixon."

Jane walked over to the truck and pushed up on her palms to hoist herself into the truck. She jumped back. The pressure on her hands felt like a sharp sting and she cradled her hands to her chest. Concern washed across Daryl's face. "Need a lift?"

"No." Jane was too stubborn to have Daryl help her into the truck. She moved over to the side of the vehicle and stepped up onto the tire, and swung her leg into the truck bed. She sat down next to Daryl and held her hands out in front of her. Her right middle finger was swollen and dark with mottled bruising from punching the ground when Emily went missing.

"Well fuck. I didn't even notice that until now." Jane tried to sound nonchalant.

"Let me see."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Daryl grabbed her wrists and pulled them towards him, careful to not touch her hands. He looked at her bruises and turned her wrists to examine them in the moonlight. Jane looked away, embarrassed.

"Nothin's broken, but you've got to wrap up that finger. I've got some stuff in the truck."

Daryl stood up and rummaged in the backseat through the back window of the truck. He sat back down and moved Jane's hands into his lap. He wrapped her ring and middle finger together on her right hand and she sucked in her breath at the warm pain. Jane pulled her hands back when he was finished and slowly flexed her fingers to test the bandaging.

Daryl's face was angry. "What in the hell were you thinking? You can't leave shit like that to get worse. Without good hands out here…you're fucked."

"Christ, I know that, Daryl. I didn't notice! I was kind of a mess across the board, in case you missed it."

Jane waited a beat, willed her heart rate to calm down and spoke in a more even tone.

"Daryl, I know you don't want me to thank you anymore, so I won't. But I want you to know that I'm grateful. Other people wouldn't have done that for a dog, or even another person, but you did. I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry for totally falling apart when it happened. I wish you hadn't seen that."

Daryl watched Jane's mouth as she spoke. Before this, he hadn't spent much time with women. His mom was gone early in his life, and there weren't exactly groups of women lining up to hang around with his father or Merle, or even him. Women, particularly smart ones like Jane, were a foreign species. He didn't understand how she could be strong and then thank him too many damn times. He was embarrassed by her gratitude.

Jane stopped talking. Daryl realized she was looking directly at him and guessed he'd been staring. He looked up and away from her face.

"Why?"

"Why what, Daryl?"

"Why do you care 'bout getting upset?"

"Because it doesn't make anything better and it makes me less useful. You don't fall apart when things get scary - you handle the situation. You had to handle me. I was worthless."

"Don't apologize to me."

Jane put her head down and huffed. In trying to smooth over her anxiety she'd only made the situation more awkward. She felt Daryl's large calloused hand on her wrist and he pulled her towards him. He guided her back against his chest, spreading his legs out on the truck bed to accommodate her small frame. Jane was now lying with her back against his chest, their legs parallel. She tried to sit up and put some distance between her body and his, but he tugged her back against him.

"Daryl..."

"I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I know. I just...you don't need to take care of me. Fuck, Daryl. Let me go!"

Jane struggled in vain to slide out from his arms.

"Not happening."

Jane pushed against him one more time, but Daryl's strong grip didn't loosen. She went limp with frustration and slid her body down against his chest. She let out a long breath and, embarrassingly, she began to cry. Again. She cried for almost losing Emily, and for losing her friends and her family and how this small group of people was now everything she had. She cried deep racking sobs inbetween ragged breaths. Daryl held her silently throughout.

Her sobbing began to decrease and she felt a reluctant calm wash through her from the release of tension she'd been holding on to for two days. Daryl was quiet behind her but she could feel his solid warmth. She turned her body and straddled his lap. Jane tucked her face into Daryl's neck and placed one arm around his neck and one on his chest. She slid her hand into his hair and held the back of his head. She listened to his changes in breathing and felt his strong heartbeat under her hand. He smelled like clean sweat and the woods and she resisted the urge to taste the skin on his neck.

Jane and Daryl sat like that in silence for a long time, breathing together and listening to the night. Jane pulled her head back until it was a few inches from Daryl's face. He watched her with his sharp blue eyes. He was so beautiful, Jane thought, and he had no idea. She touched the small mole in the corner of his mouth with her finger. She dragged her finger to his lips and felt the softness of them. Her hand moved down to the hollow of his neck and his collarbones and over to his arms. She traced the muscles of his arms through his thin shirt and felt the sinewy strength underneath his skin.

Jane moved her hands back up to Daryl and slowly traced his face. She watched for a negative reaction or a flinch, but there was none. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. He responded eagerly and moved his hands to cup her face. He kissed her hard, slipping his tongue between her lips and tasting her. Her mouth was soft and warm and she tangled her tongue with his greedily.

Jane moved her mouth to Daryl's neck. She sucked gently on his skin and grinned at the moan her actions elicited from the unflappable Daryl Dixon. Jane closed her eyes and moved her lips over his skin, breathing in his woodsy warm smell. He pressed his pelvis up against her and she tightened her thigh muscles around his hips as she kissed his neck.

Jane opened her eyes when she felt Daryl's hands gripping her ass. It wasn't unwelcome by any means, but she experienced a a trace of nervous anticipation. He moved his hands up her spine and she arched her back into his touch.

Daryl felt Jane move against him and squirmed with the ache in his jeans. She was rubbing against his almost unbearably sensitive hard on and he had a momentary vision of turning her onto her back, tearing off her clothes and plunging himself inside her. He felt her stiffen and he quickly removed his hands from her body, worrying he'd taken it too far. He felt her warm breath against his ear.

"Daryl? There's a walker across the highway. I'm going to move off you now."

Daryl's focus instantly shifted from the activity in his pants to his crossbow. Jane swung herself off his lap in one swift motion. He rolled onto his knees and laid his crossbow along the truck's sidewall. Jane knelt next to him, machete in hand, and pointed out the walker.

The lone walker shuffled slowly along the median, head bobbing loosely as it walked aimlessly. When Jane saw them like this, alone and wandering, they almost looked lost. She felt a pang of recognition, that these things were once people, and she reminded herself that this way of thinking was useless. Any human part of a walker was long dead.

Daryl waited for a clear shot as the the walker bumbled a path through the stopped cars. He squinted and squeezed the trigger on his crossbow. The bolt shot out of the bow with a thwack and sank into the walker's skull. The walker fell heavily and Jane breathed out with relief. Daryl turned and sat to reload his crossbow and Jane stayed crouched and watched for more walkers. After a few minutes of silence, Jane whispered: "You think it was just the one?"

Daryl shrugged. "Can't be too careful. You go tell Rick, and I'll scout the road for others and meet you back at the RV in ten."

Jane nodded in agreement. She swung herself down out of the truck bed, careful to keep pressure off of her bandaged fingers, and quickly made her way over to the RV. Rick was on top of the RV but he waved at Jane to acknowledge that he saw her coming. Jane scrambled up the ladder, careful to stay quiet, and Rick met her at the top.

"You saw that?"

"Yep. Don't see more yet. That's good."

"Daryl went to scout it out. He'll be back here in ten."

Rick nodded and continued to watch the road.

Jane blushed, realizing she'd forgotten Rick's birds-eyes view when she and Daryl were making out. "Rick? Did you also see...um...Daryl and me, before?"

Rick, to his credit, was the consummate gentlemen. "I saw you sitting and talking out there. You hurt your hand?"

"I's just a sprain. We wrapped it up."

"Take care of that. We need you in good condition." He stood and squinted. "Daryl's on his way back. The road looks clear from here. I'm on watch for a while longer and Andrea's next on watch. You should get some sleep. Get Daryl to get some too. We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow to reach that house by dark."

Jane climbed down and hopped off the ladder as Daryl reached the RV. He nodded up at Rick, who acknowledged him with a raised hand, and then he reported to Jane.

"We're good. There's nothing nearby but the one dead geek."

"Fantastic. Rick says he sees the same, and he's good on watch until Andrea relieves him. He told me to go to sleep."

"You got a place to sleep?"

"RV is full and it is hot as hell in there. Maybe that van we patched Emily up in earlier? It's pretty close to the rest of the group."

"I got room in the truck if you want. Makes no difference to me." With that. Daryl turned and walked back towards the truck.

Jane fought the urge to stick her tongue out at his back. She knew even the offer to sleep in his truck was an effort for him. He was gentle with her, more than she thought possible even, but he was still an exercise in patience.

Daryl opened up the driver's side door of the truck and held his hand out towards the back seat. "You can take the seat in the back. I'll sleep up front."

"You sure?"

Daryl shot her an annoyed look. Jane smirked and climbed into the truck. She spread herself over the rough cloth of the seat and curled her legs into her body as much as the narrow space allowed. She unclipped her machete's sheath from her belt and laid it next to her head. Daryl settled into the driver's seat and closed the door quietly behind him. He placed his crossbow down against his leg, crossed his arms over his chest and laid his head back against the seat.

Jane listened to Daryl's quiet regular breathing. She heard the seat squeak as he shifted and then felt something land lightly across her waist. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl's long sleeved shirt.

"It's too hot. 'Figured you could use that as a pillow."

"Thanks."

Jane carefully folded the shirt, still warm from Daryl's limbs, and slid it underneath her head. The shirt smelled strongly of Daryl, like sweat and smoke and the slightly cool Georgia air. She tucked her hands between her knees and sunk quickly into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

An update! Lots of recap to get up to the end of the second season, but I promise a big pay off at the end. (wink wink nudge nudge)

* * *

><p>Jane and Emily sat on the steps of their new temporary home. It was a crisp afternoon, another reminder that the unbearable Georgia summer was turning into fall, and winter wasn't far behind. Jane hugged herself for warmth, not yet ready to join the others inside.<p>

Two days had passed since they left Hershel's farm and everything had changed. The group had left the highway the morning after Emily was found, and headed towards the farm they'd located when scouting. They arrived at the farm with no delays or walker encounters, and had been there mere minutes before Hershel and Maggie came down the dirt road in Hershel's old blue truck.

The news was not good. Hershel's farm had been attacked by a herd of walkers, and Jimmy and Patricia had been bitten. Hershel, Maggie and Beth made it out, barely. Their house was overrun and the barn had burned down in the struggle.

That night, after a heated group discussion about the plans for handling other survivors, Dale accused the group of being broken, stormed off in anger and was attacked by a roamer. Daryl had to shoot Dale between the eyes to put him out of his misery. Jane closed her eyes when Daryl took the gun from Rick, but she heard Daryl mutter "Sorry, brother" as she felt the tears slip down her cheeks.

They had buried Dale this morning. The group hustled to move into the house as soon as possible and now everyone was ensconced inside. Shane had left to search the woods surrounding the house and had insisted on going alone. He had been cagey lately and no one, even Rick, was willing to fight him on that.

Jane had stepped outside to get some fresh air and distance from everyone. Her head ached and there was a sharp knot of grief deep in her stomach.

The door to the house swung open behind her. Rick nodded to Jane and walked quickly towards the woods at the edge of the farm. Shane had just emerged from the woods, and Jane quickly surmised from his body language and Rick's animated reaction that something was wrong.

She hurried over, and heard Shane shouting. He said someone had attacked him in the woods and took his gun and bloodied his nose. Jane felt a prickle of fear at the thoughts of others, hostile others, who could overpower Shane. Rick put her in charge, sent her to get Glenn and Daryl from the house, and the four men headed off into the woods while Jane hustled the others inside.

Silently, she wondered what kind of person would be able to attack Shane. Maybe it was more than one person? Maybe it was someone from the group that had taken Emily? Could they have been followed from the road?

Darkness fell and the men were still not back. The night was cold with a full moon and they took turns watching out the window for the return of the others. Beth shouted when she saw Daryl and Glenn hurrying towards the house, and they hurried into the living room.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked. "We heard a shot."

Lori turned pale and begged Daryl. "Would you please get back out there and find out what the hell's going on?"

"You got it." Daryl hurried out of the house, with everyone else close behind him.

"Oh my god…" Andrea whispered.

A crowd of walkers was staggering towards the house. There had to be dozens of them, all ambling along together. The collective noise they made shot shivers up Jane's spine.

"Do you think we can just stay quiet in the house and they'll pass by like on the highway?" Glenn asked nervously.

Cool as ever, Daryl drawled:

"Unless there's some tunnel I don't know about a herd that size'll rip the house down."

Jane had to close her eyes and breathe to prevent waves of panic from overtaking her. She focused on her breath and scanning the farm for options. Andrea suggested leading the walkers away from the house with the cars and that quickly became the plan. Daryl hopped over the porch and ran off towards his bike.

Jane took the safety off her 9mm and ran towards the barn, determined to find a way to head off the herd. The others took off in all directions and Jane realized, far too late, that they should have had a plan for something like this. Stupid.

She veered back towards the house to avoid a group of a few walkers who spotted her, and ran aimlessly for a few minutes. She spotted Rick and Carl running off into the woods.

"Jane! The truck!"

Lori was holding a screaming Beth in her arms and was motioning for Jane to run towards Hershel's blue truck. T-Dog was windmilling his arm from the driver's seat.

"Come on!"

Jane opened the back, shoved Emily up and climbed in behind her. She clambered back towards the cab of the truck and slammed her palm against the window.

"Go! Go! Go!" she screamed.

Emily and Jane lurched forward as T-Dog hit the gas and they sped away from the farm. Jane held onto the side of the truck and watched, eyes wide. The walkers lurched in the direction the cars had gone and Jane knew that they weren't coming back to this place. She hoped everyone made it out but in the chaos she was unable to account for anyone else. Daryl? She hadn't seen him since he'd hopped over the porch with his crossbow ready.

T-Dog drove fast and the walkers fell away. Emily stood rigid in the truck bed and emitted occasional growls and low keening moans. She tried to soothe the dog but Emily stayed tense and Jane gave up, shrinking back into the corner of the truck with her gun and knife ready. The sky began to lighten and Jane wondered how much time had passed, and how much gas they had left.

The truck reached the main highway as the dawn turned into morning. Jane sat up to look for roamers or signs of the herd from the farm. She heard a honk and stood to look, steadying herself against the cab of the truck. About half a mile behind them was Shane's car, and what looked like Daryl's motorcycle. Jane pounded on the hood of the truck and the vehicle slowed to a stop.

"Walkers?"

"No! The others! Stop!"

Lori and T-Dog leapt out of the truck. Jane squinted and she was sure it was the rest of the group. She scrambled down, Emily close behind, and jogged towards the approaching vehicles. She could see Glenn, driving Shane's car, and Daryl and Carol on Merle's noisy motorcycle.

Jane waved her arms. Glenn and Maggie stepped out of the car and Daryl stopped the bike. Jane ran to Glenn and hugged him tight.

"Holy shit am I glad to see you! Where is everyone else?"

Jane felt Glenn shake his head against her shoulder.

"We haven't seen them. I don't know."

Jane pulled away.

"Carl? Rick?"

Glenn shrugged.

"I didn't see them. It all happened so fast."

Lori was close to hysterical, and Carol put her arm around her. Daryl spoke up:

"We're heading back to the highway where we left the note for Sophia. They'll be there. Let's go."

They traveled as a caravan, with Daryl at the front, for a few miles. Jane grinned when they reached their destination and she spotted Rick, Carl and Hershel. Daryl maneuvered the bike across the grass median, and Glenn and T-Dog followed in their vehicles.

Lori swept Carl into a hug and Rick kissed them both on the head. "Shane?" Lori asked, and Rick shook his head. Andrea was missing too, and Daryl wanted to go back for her, but Rick wisely pointed out that she was either dead or had run off. They wouldn't find her at the farm.

The decision was made to move on quickly to locate somewhere safe for the night. They drove for while before Rick honked to stop the others.

"Been running on fumes for the past hour," he announced. "We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning."

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked angrily.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl, her arms crossed.

"What if walkers come through or another guy like the one who attacked Shane?" queried Beth

"You know I found that guy's body, the one who attacked Shane?" Daryl spoke. "He was a walker, but he wasn't bit."

Rick kicked the ground and then spoke.

"We're all infected. At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is we all carry it."

Carol walked forward and looked at him in disbelief, her arms crossed. "And you never said anything?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

The group was silent and tense as they settled into a nearby stone dam and built a fire. There were arguments and direct questions of Rick's leadership, and it came out that Rick killed Shane. Rick's face turned ugly as he told the story and told everyone to leave if they disagreed with his leadership. Jane stayed silent and alone in one corner, avoiding the others after Rick's speech. No one would be sleeping much that night.

As soon as the sky lightened Rick was ready to move. He and Glenn took the blue truck back to the highway to siphon more gas, and the rest of them were to stay put and keep alert. Once the truck was out of sight, Carol addressed the group.

"Do we agree with this? Rick kept the infection from us! He killed Shane? We can't trust him!"

Lori stared daggers into Carol. Hershel provided a welcome voice of reason.

"Are you ready to step up and take charge, Carol? Rick has kept us safe, and like he said, if you don't like it you can leave."

"Hershel! He killed Shane! How can he lead us?"

"Rick is a good man, and he is willing to make the tough decisions. Are you ready to do that?"

Daryl spoke directly to Carol in a low voice.

"Rick has done right by me. He has done what was needed for the group."

Maggie raised her hand.

"I trust him. I know Glenn trusts him."

Jane added her voice.

"Would it have made a difference if he told us about the infection? Not to me. It's not easy to lead, and I sure as hell don't want to do it. Now is not really the time to question him. We've got to get to a safe place and regroup."

Carol huffed off beyond the stone wall, and Jane walked onto the road to get away from the others. Emily nudged her hand and she knelt to pat her dog. She took advantage of the quiet moment to check Emily's wound and was glad to see it was nearly healed. She'd have to ask Daryl about taking out the stitches once they found a safer place.

Emily sat on her haunches and eyed Jane. The dog was begging but Jane had nothing to give her.

"Sorry pup. I've got nothing for you. We'll find something soon, I promise."

"I might have something."

Emily wagged her tail at the sound of Daryl's voice. Daryl unzipped the bag on Merle's bike and brought out a piece of jerky. He broke off a piece and held it out for the dog.

"Sit."

"Don't make her sit for it. She's been through enough."

"Been through enough? She's a damn dog."

Daryl's words were gruff but his face showed nothing but affection for Emily, who gently pulled the jerky from between his fingers. Daryl rubbed the dog's head roughly as she snarfed down the morsel and licked her chops.

Daryl leaned against Hershel's red truck and glanced over at Jane.

"You okay?"

"Think so. I'm still here, and Emily's okay, so I can't complain. You?"

"Wish I knew where my gun was, but got my crossbow and the bike, so I'm good."

"Did you see Andrea back there?"

Daryl shook his head.

"We can't just leave her."

"I know, but Rick is right that she's not there anymore. If she's alive, she ran, and she could be anywhere. I feel shitty about it, but he's right."

Jane leaned against the truck next to Daryl. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the road and the woods. Emily walked in a circle in front of them a few times and then settled down on the road with a sigh. Jane smiled at her dog's contentment.

Jane slid her head over and put it on Daryl's shoulder. She felt him tense when she touched him, and then relax a bit. He moved his arm and put it lightly around her, and then pulled it away, as if he thought better of it. Jane rolled her eyes at her own neediness, and before she could change her mind, tucked her face into his chest and forced Daryl to hug her half-heartedly. He hung his arm awkwardly over her back. She smiled, picturing the incredulous look on his face. She pulled away and smacked his bicep.

"Jesus, Daryl, haven't you ever given anyone a hug before?"

"Haven't spent much time with people who want 'em."

"Well that's obvious. You truly suck at it."

Daryl raised one eyebrow and smirked. Jane laughed out loud and the sharp sound surprised her. Even after the last 48 hours, even after losing Dale and Shane and the farm, she could still laugh.

Jane and Daryl both stiffened at the sound of an approaching vehicle. They drew their weapons and moved off the road. Hershel's old blue truck came into view. Daryl waved the truck down and it screeched to a stop. Rick and Glenn jumped out of the truck. Glenn grabbed a gas container out of the back of the truck and held it up.

"Get everyone ready to go. We're moving."

They were on their way in record time. There were no supplies to pack and the group was edgy and ready to move forward. Jane and Emily rode in Shane's old car with Glenn, Maggie and Carol.

Jane watched Carol out of the corner of her eye as they pulled away. Ever since Jane arrived at Hershel's farm, mere days after Sophia was found in the barn, Carol had always made Jane nervous. Carol was skittish and emotional, qualities in herself that Jane had worked hard to quell since the walkers started. Carol's weakness scared Jane.

Avoiding main roads, the convoy drove for what Jane guessed was about an hour. Glenn, despite Daryl's Asian joke the day before, was a good driver and Jane felt safe enough to doze. She napped against the window with Emily's head on her leg and her hand on the dog's scruff.

Rick, in the truck in front of them, honked his horn and they stopped. Everyone convened by Daryl's motorcycle.

"Hershel says there's a small town with some farms near here, 'bout five miles that way. We should be able to find a place.

Rick looked around the group, meeting everyone's eyes. "We can find a house, make sure it's safe, and assess our position. We could find a fortified place. I know it's out there. We'll lead. Hershel knows the way."

They drove down a dirt road and a white farmhouse similar to Hershel's came into view. Everyone got out of the cars. The yard was overgrown and the house looked empty but there was no sign of walkers or others.

They split up to search the property, with Lori and Carol staying by the cars. Glenn and Jane took the back of the house. They walked slowly and silently, searching for walkers or bodies or any signs of life. They cleared the back, finding nothing but overgrown fields with woods that started about a half-mile back.

T-Dog came around the house, whistling quietly to alert them that he was coming, and motioned for them to follow him. Everyone met up again at the front of the house. Rick was on the porch with Daryl.

"We cleared the first floor. The house looks abandoned. I think we can spend the night here safely. Daryl and I will clear the rest of the house. Jane - will you come with us and bring Emily? I want her nose with us."

The inside of the house was intact, as if the previous owners had just up and left, which was likely. Emily went inside with no coaxing; a good sign, and Jane followed the dog through the house. Jane motioned for Emily to go upstairs and was pleased to see the dog took the stairs with no limp in her injured leg. Daryl took the stairs behind Jane, admiring the way her ass moved in her jeans.

Upstairs was the same as below; clear and walker free. There were plenty of bedrooms and Jane could swear her mouth watered at the prospect of sleeping on a bed with her head on a pillow. Satisfied that the house was safe, Emily rubbed her body against Daryl, eliciting a chuckle from Jane.

"She's flirting with you, Dixon. She wants more jerky."

Daryl nudged the dog gently with his knee.

"Git! I ain't got no food for you dog. I gotta get food for myself first."

"I'd take a nap over food at this point. Look at all these beds. You going to sleep inside tonight, Daryl, or are you strictly a backwoods kind of guy?"

Daryl snorted, ignoring her question.

"Come on. I'll go tell Rick we're good up here."

Rick laid out the plan for everyone.

"I think we can stay here for the time being. There's some canned food in the cupboards and no signs of walkers. We'll continue patrols; take shifts on watch and tomorrow we'll scout out the area. We'll search for Andrea and get our bearings. We know there are might be others out there so we've got to stay extra sharp. We all need to keep our guard up at all times."

Carl raised his hand like he was in a classroom.

"Where are we gonna sleep Dad?"

"I think we should all sleep down here tonight for safety. We can see tomorrow about the rooms upstairs if we feel it's safe to stay. There are four rooms down here. We can bring mattresses down and put them in those and the main room.

Jane pushed a mattress into the corner of the living room, within sight of the door and away from windows, like she used to when she and Emily were out on their own. She helped the rest of the group get settled and they all ate a cold meal together on the floor. After eating, Jane left Emily curled up with Carl and moved upstairs for some mental and physical space from the others. She intended to process the past few days by herself.

She picked a room with a mattress still intact and stretched out across the bed with a groan. The room was sparse but quiet and that was all she needed. She pulled her machete out from the holster and laid it next to her on the bedside table. She curled on her side and listened to the sounds of the night outside. Glenn and Rick were on watch so she knew they'd alert the others if something needed attention.

She dozed a little, but opened her eyes when she registered the sound of creaking stairs. She could tell by the steady stealth that it wasn't a walker and was more than likely Daryl. No one else in the group moved so quietly. Sure enough, Daryl appeared in the doorway.

"You like creeping up on people Daryl?"

"Just checking on the rest of the house is all."

"It's just me up here. Nothing doing."

Jane stretched as she spoke, arching her back against the bed.

Daryl pulled his crossbow over his head and laid it against the bedside table with a thud. He leaned down and kissed Jane, hard. She raised her arms and tangled them in his hair and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed each other deep and fast, tongues tangling and tasting. Jane was soon breathing hard from excitement and anticipation.

Daryl pulled back and moved one hand down to the hem of Jane's tee shirt, watching her face for permission. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Jane lay back on the bed in a black bra, her skin white in the dark room. Her breasts were a good size, a bit more than a handful, a detail Daryl had memorized and played over and over in his head since their night in the apartment. She looked up at him, lips full from kissing, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Daryl traced his calloused palm over Jane's throat and down her neck. He leaned forward and kissed the same trail his hand took, enjoying the way she ground up against him as he gently sucked her neck. He moved his hand down to her breasts and skimmed over the soft material of her bra down to her stomach.

Daryl moved back to kissing her neck and moved his hands back up to her breasts. He slid his hands over the whole of both of them and made small maddening circles on her nipples. They stiffened as he touched them and he felt her shudder.

Jane sat up to unhook her bra, eager to feel Daryl's hands on her bare skin. She slid the bra down her arms and tossed it onto the floor. Jane could tell he was pleased with what he saw. He moved his hands up to her bare breasts and cupped them softly. Jane shivered at the feel of his hands on her skin, and she leaned into his touch. He teased her nipples softly with his finger, watching her reaction.

Jane pushed Daryl's vest off his shoulders and sat up to pull it off entirely. He unbuttoned his shirt at the same time and she moved her hands to his chest. Her hair tickled as she moved her hands over him and ducked her head to kiss his chest. She gently kissed his skin and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. His stomach tensed under her mouth and he stayed very still, as if he was afraid to move. Jane slid up his chest and pressed her mouth to his. He moaned into her mouth and she teased him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and then pulling back.

The look in his eyes was soft and hungry. He leaned her back against the bed and pressed his lips to hers. He moved his hand to her jeans and popped the button open. Jane lifted her hips to help him pull her jeans and underwear off, and she kicked off her boots. Suddenly shy in her nakedness, she moaned and closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her hips. He trailed a path to her mound, gently slipping his hand between her legs. Her stomach trembled when the pads of his fingers flicked her sensitive clit. He teased her with his fingers skillfully but carefully and Jane whined as he touched her.

Unwilling to wait anymore, Jane pulled on Daryl's jeans and tugged them down. He wasn't wearing underwear. Well hello, Jane thought, glad her daydreams about Daryl's manhood were not in vain. He was much more than adequate. Daryl leaned down, kicked his pants off and then he was on top of her, the length of his body over hers.

Jane looked up as he maneuvered over her. He touched the side of her face and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Okay?"

"Yes. God yes. Please just..."

Daryl grinned. "Please what?"

"Please..." Jane reached down and grabbed Daryl's hard cock and guided it between her legs. She rubbed his tip along her entrance, wetting it with her arousal.

"Please. Now"

Daryl grinned wolfishly, and obliged. He slid slowly inside her and Jane sucked in her breath sharply. He was larger than her last boyfriend, and it had been a few months since she'd done this. He felt huge inside her, but she was ready.

"Daryl..."

"You okay?"

"It hurts a little. Go slow."

He nodded and leaned more of his weight onto his arms. He slid inside her slowly, watching her face, until he was fully engulfed in her heat. They stayed like that for a moment and he began to move slightly, in and out a fraction of an inch.

"This okay?"

Jane hissed and arched her back.

"It is now. Yesss."

Daryl moved and Jane moved with him. He slid himself out and pushed back in, fucking her deep and slow. It was agonizing pleasure and Jane lost track of everything except how full she felt with him inside her. Jane arched to meet his thrusts eagerly, gripping his arms and back as they fucked. She closed her eyes and felt him move inside her. He fit perfectly, snug and tight, like he was made for her. She felt nothing except pleasure and skin and for the first time in months, she wasn't worried or scared. It was just feeling and touching and it was delicious.

Daryl moaned happily next to Jane's ear.

"Fuck yer tight. You sure you're not a virgin?"

Jane grinned. Daryl was snarky, even naked and inside of her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Fuck you!"

"Working on it."

Jane put her hand on Daryl's ass and pulled him in even deeper. They picked up a faster rhythm and Jane began to moan with each of Daryl's thrusts. Daryl spoke softly in her ear.

"Shhhh. Don't want anyone else to hear ya."

Jane moaned and turned her head into the pillow to muffle her sounds of pleasure. Daryl continued to fuck her, harder now, and slid his hand between their bodies and began to rub his fingers on her sensitive clit.

Jane felt her orgasm building. She was extremely turned on before Daryl even got naked, and him inside her and touching her was bringing her over the top. She bucked against his hand as she met his thrusts and guided him into a rhythm that was sure to make her come.

"Just like that...oh god...please..."

Daryl pressed his head against her neck and fucked her hard, keeping his rhythm on her clit. She moved her hands up to the wall and pressed against it to quiet the thump of the bed hitting the wall.

"Oh fuck, Daryl. Fuck!"

Jane arched her back as her orgasm reached its peak, and she bit down on Daryl's shoulder to keep from screaming as she came. He felt her clench around him and he began to slide in and out faster. Sensitive, she wriggled away from his fingers and wrapped her legs around him. He slid in and out of her wetness and soon he felt his balls tighten as his orgasm was near.

Jane pulled his face down to hers.

"Daryl. Don't come in me. Got it?"

Voice strained, Daryl nodded. He arched his back for one last stroke, and quickly pulled out. He leaned back and stroked his cock until he erupted, hot cum shooting onto his stomach. He collapsed on the bed next to Jane, and they lay there, panting.

Jane she sat up, pulling the pillow in front of her and hugging it to her.

"You alright?"

Daryl's tenderness made her feel even more vulnerable.

"I don't know. Yes."

"I hurt you?"

"No. God no. Not at all I'm just freaking out a little I guess. Just ignore me."

"It is kind of hard to ignore you. You're still naked."

"I know. You can go. I mean, you don't have to stay."

Daryl squinted.

"You want me to go?"

Jane chose her words carefully.

"No, Daryl, I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to stay because you think you have to stay. I...I don't want to change things with us. I don't want you to think you have to be someone you're not, just because we're naked."

"You think I'm worried about who I'm supposed to be?"

Jane shrugged.

"I'm just giving you an out is all."

"Do you ever stop thinking?"

Daryl pulled Jane on top of him. He kissed her and sucked her neck. He was hard again, and he carefully slid her down onto his thickness. She rode him hard for her own pleasure, grinding out two orgasms with him deep inside her. He followed shortly after, and Jane slid her body down next to his, exhausted. She draped her hand across his chest and felt it rise and fall with his breath.

Feeling herself falling asleep, Jane forced herself to sit up and retrieve her clothes from the floor. As much as she wanted to lie skin to skin with Daryl, it was foolish to not be able to be up and out in a moment's notice. She wasn't silly enough to allow her hormones to let down her guard against walkers, and running from walkers naked was not a pretty picture. Though Daryl running naked from walkers...well that might be palatable. Jane giggled.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

Daryl pulled Jane back down to a reclining position and tucked himself behind her. He draped his hand over her body and pressed his pelvis against her ass. She leaned her head back next to his.

"You told me Dixon's don't snuggle. What's this about then?"

Daryl swatted her arm and spoke in a voice thick with impending slumber.

"Hush woman. Go to fuckin' sleep."


	24. Chapter 24

Jane's eyes flew open and she cried out in the dark. Daryl's hand was on her mouth in a moment, and he leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"What is it?"

Jane's eyes were wide. She was used to waking up afraid but Daryl's proximity made her feel trapped. She shoved Daryl off her and sat up. She took a few deep breaths.

"Nightmare. Sorry."

"Those happen much?"

"Most nights, honestly. Sorry to wake you."

Daryl grunted and turned on his side, away from her. She watched his back rise and fall with his steady breathing and resisted the impulse to press her face to his warm skin.

Jane heard Emily's paws pad up the stairs and the Shepherd trotted into the room. Jane leaned over Daryl to hold out her hand to her dog. Emily sniffed her hand and Jane rubbed Emily's closest ear.

"Hey pup. I'm fine. Lay down?"

Emily settled her large body onto the floor next to the bed and laid her head on her paws, watching the door.

"Daryl?"

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me about the men who took Emily?"

'Whatchu want to know?"

"I guess just more about them. Maybe knowing more about them will make them feel less scary."

Daryl groaned and put his hands behind his head.

"There were three of them. It looked like they'd been up there for a few months, probably bugged out up there when this all started. They dragged Emily back and strung her up in the net. We tracked them back to the cabin and found Emily, cut her loose, and then staked out the grounds."

"How'd you know they were eating people?"

"There were tracks and bones that couldn't have been from no animals."

"And you and Rick...killed them?"

"Told you we did. We couldn't leave them out there and have them follow us."

"Christ." Jane was silent for a moment. "Is it true now that other people are scarier than walkers? Shane? Those hunters? The men I encountered back in Atlanta? People are fucked."

"We're all just doin' what we think is right to survive."

"I guess the ones who don't have that instinct are already dead. Seems like what's left is the aggressive folks. That's a scary thought, a world full of walkers and alphas.

"That what the nightmares are about?"

"Sometimes they're about walkers, or about Emily, or about someone from the group getting hurt. It's not like there's a lot of good to be dreaming about these days."

Daryl made a noise of understanding. "Your dog has the right idea. Sleep when you can. It's a big day coming tomorrow and we gotta find Andrea. You should get some sleep."

He turned on his side, and Jane heard his breathing deepen as he fell back into sleep. Jane carefully crawled over Daryl, tugged on her sweatshirt and tied her hair up. She crept downstairs, Emily at her heels, and onto the porch to find T-Dog, who was taking his turn on watch.

"Hey T. I can't sleep, so I can take over for you if you want."

"It's been quiet out here. Something up?"

"No, just can't sleep is all."

"Well I can. Thanks for taking over. See you in a bit."

Jane sat on the porch railing and leaned her back against a post. She pulled out her machete and cleaned it absentmindedly on the side of her sweatshirt. She'd found the machete at an army surplus store on the outskirts of Atlanta. Jane had learned quickly how to use the weapon, despite having no prior experience with knives. She'd learned the weight of it, how to swing it and how hard to grip the handle. As a weapon, it oddly suited her, with a combination of skill and total brute force. She thought about all the skills she'd worked so hard to learn in her past life - research, writing, and computers - skills that were all worthless now. People like Daryl and Rick were valuable now, people who could protect themselves and keep others safe.

Jane watched the morning mist burn off as the sun rose, and heard the others began to move around inside the house. Carol brought her a cup of cold instant coffee as Rick gathered everyone on the porch and outlined the plan.

"Daryl, Jane Glenn and I will head out today to look for Andrea, and look for a supplies and a place to stay. We can't be wandering around out here. We need something more permanent, something we can fortify and settle into."

Rick paired Jane with Daryl and asked Glenn to ride with him in the truck. They split up once they hit the main road. Jane and Daryl rode on Merle's bike back towards the farm, hoping to find Andrea or some indication of where she'd headed. They passed the car where they'd met up after the herd, where the group had once left a note for Sophia, and stopped the bike.

Jane stood to stretch her legs and scanned the road.

"Where do you think we should look? Where would she go?"

"Woods is my guess. If she was smart she'd try and lose the walkers an' get some distance from the farm."

"You think it is okay to head back in that direction? Seems like those herds tend to stick together. They were following us when we left, so they're probably nearby unless they got off course."

"It's not the safest bet with the bike and no backup."

Jane grinned. "Since when do you take the safest bet? Let's see what we can make happen."

They rode as near as they dared to the farm and Daryl rolled the bike into some dense shrubbery. Jane stuffed her pockets with ammo while Daryl loaded his bow with arrows. Jane would never admit it to Daryl, but she was terrified. Being back so soon after the herd blew through felt crazy and dangerous. She wasn't Andrea's biggest fan but the thought of any of them being out here alone was enough to push down her nerves and follow Daryl into the cool woods.

Daryl walked silently and watched the ground for a trail. He was in his element and his tracking skills were close to supernatural. Jane intended to ask him someday to show her how he read what looked to her like scattered leaves and matted grass.

"This looks like her trail. She was running fast and looking back."

They found a few discarded and empty guns along the way, confirming that this was very likely Andrea's path. They passed dead walkers who were shot in the head, and stopped when they found a group of three walkers close together. Two had their skulls crushed, and one was headless.

"See these two? She beat their heads in with the butt of her gun. Out of ammo I'd guess. This one-the head was cut clean off with a sharp knife, maybe a sword. There was someone else here. Looks like it was a woman, judging by the size of the footprints, and two men close behind her. They go off together, with Andrea's, this way."

Daryl tracked the trail for another mile or so and the path ended at a small paved road cut out of the woods.

"Fuck! I can't tell where they went."

"Well, we know she's likely alive. She's with other, which might be good. Should we pick a direction?"

"You up for it?"

"Why not?

Daryl turned around a few times and then pointed. "That way. We'll head up there and see if we can get a vantage point"

They walked in silence and Jane admired the movement of Daryl's ass in his dirty pants. They climbed a rocky hill to obtain a view from up high. The hill steepened towards the top and Jane tripped on her feet. She caught herself and heard Daryl whistle: "Jesus H. Christ."

Looming beyond the hill was a gigantic prison. The building had four tall guard turrets, numerous smaller building and the whole complex was encircled in 2 layers of tall wire fence. There were smatterings of walkers scattered around but not a critical mass, and the prison looked abandoned.

Jane clapped her hands. "What was Rick saying about fortified? We just found the mother of all fortified. Let's head back and tell him!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay...Let's do this, people."

Jane, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog turned their backs on the others who were safely enclosed within the outer ring of the prison fence, and prepared to begin clearing the interior of the yard. Individual walkers were slowly turning and lurching towards the foursome. Rick spoke in a low voice: "Remember, they're slow. We can take them on without the guns and don't hesitate to run away and regroup. We've got speed on these things."

The four of them spread out, keeping their backs to each other in an informal circle. Daryl took the first shot, hitting the closest walker between the eyes with a bolt, and then it was a frenzy of movement and sickening sounds of groans and thwacks and twangs. Jane swung again and again, sinking her machete into rotten skulls. It was oddly satisfying. The tide of walkers slowed and then no more came.

"This place better be worth it" Daryl grumbled, and his snark elicited a genuine grin from Jane. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and she felt like running laps of joy around the fence.

"You hear that?"

T-Dog titled his head, and Jane listened. Groans came from inside the prison. Of course, Jane thought. It just wouldn't be that easy. A mass of walkers wearing a tattered mix of prison orange and guard uniforms emerged from the prison doors and spilled into the sunlight.

"Now we use bullets," Rick shouted.

Glenn ran back to the first fence. "Open up! We need more ammo!"

The walkers came in waves and the bodies piled up as the horde thinned. Jane's arm burned from the exertion but she kept hacking and swinging alongside the others. Rick fired a last shot to draw out any lingering walkers, and none came. Satisfied that the majority of the mobile walkers were dealt with, they began the work of burning the bodies.

It was dark by the time they finished, and the piles of burning walkers glowed as the group built a smaller fire for warmth. They set up camp within the first fence tonight and decided to explore the inside of the prison in the morning. Jane was wholly exhausted. Her arms ached from taking down walkers and stacking bodies. There was nothing to eat and her stomach was sour from lack of food. She sat outside the circle of the others, lazily trailing her fingers through Emily's fur and watching the prison. She fell asleep on the ground with her head on her arms and her legs tucked into her chest.

Jane awoke in the morning to sound of Lori's morning sickness. She wrinkled her nose and sat up, stretching out her back. Someone had draped a jacket over her after she fell asleep and the gesture made her miss Dale with a sudden ache. That was something he would have done.

Daryl watched Jane out of the corner of his eye. He was testing the tension on his bow before heading inside to scout out the prison with Rick. He watched her touch her fingers to the jacket he'd put over her after she'd fallen asleep. He'd made sure she was asleep and hadn't seen him cover her with the jacket. She looked tired. He vowed to do what he could to get the group sleeping inside tonight.

Rick and Daryl cleared the first block of the prison and put down a small number of walkers. The long corridor of the first cellblock directed them to the cafeteria, where the door was bolted from the outside. Rick removed the bolt and Daryl raised his crossbow, ready for the onslaught of hungry walkers. Instead they found four men seated at a table, and they raised their hands in greeting.

Rick asked Daryl to gather the others, and everyone sat down together to a real meal of meatloaf and canned vegetables. The men had been locked inside the cafeteria since the outbreak started and were totally unaware of the scale of devastation outside.

Dexter, the most outspoken of the four men, led them on a tour of the prison. The prison was stocked with food, supplies and vehicles. It was exactly what they needed; fortified with two layers of high fencing and enough supplies to keep them alive and thriving. Rick might be right, Jane thought, we could make this place a home. Jane felt her hope grow as she imagined being able to actually sleep and feel safe again.

It emerged quickly that the men from the cafeteria were not guards. They were prisoners who were abandoned and locked in the cafeteria by the guards when the prison was overrun. Dexter was a large man with a baldhead and he was locked up for murdering his wife and her lover. Andrew was a skinny guy who was arrested for drugs and used right up until the walkers hit and the drugs ran out. Axel looked like a Harley riding Santa and had committed armed robbery. They all seemed tolerable to Jane, maybe a bit creepy but nothing close to walkers.

The fourth man was Thomas. He was middle aged and mundane and had been in prison for tax fraud. He made Jane uncomfortable. He didn't talk much and she steered clear of direct interactions with him as they mobilized to move the group inside.

Herschel thought he might be able to start a garden in the large prison yard, and Lori found prison uniforms in the laundry room that she was eager to sew into new clothes. The group decided to stay together until the whole prison was cleared, with everyone sleeping in one row of cells, Each individual cell had bunk beds and a heavy barred door that could be pulled shut. Jane chose a cell close to the end, near the door, and opted to sleep alone.

The prison mattresses were thin and slippery but they were tantamount to luxury bedding after months of sleeping on the ground. Jane stacked up a three mattresses to cushion the metal springs and pulled the door of her cell closed. The moon shone through the tall barred windows of the prison and Jane could hear the hushed conversations of the other members of the group as everyone readied for sleep. Jane patted the bed for Emily and the dog happily hopped up, circled a few times and laid her head on Jane's leg. The pair was snoring lightly within minutes.

Daryl lay awake in his cell long after everyone fell asleep. The still air of the prison was unsettling and the light of the moon cast long shadows across the walls. He heard Emily hop off the bed she shared with Jane and listened to the click of the dog's paws as the dog paced her cell. Emily understood; something was wrong about being in this prison, and he didn't intend to let his guard down until he knew what it was.


	26. Chapter 26

Jane couldn't shake the feeling of being trapped inside the prison. She was jumpy and her skin felt stretched too tight. She feared being surrounded by a herd or getting lost inside the maze of cells and hallways. Despite being relatively safe for the first time since Atlanta, Jane was anxious and restless.

Emily was also uncomfortable in their new home. She growled at shadows and smells, and Jane had to ply her with treats to stay in bed instead of pacing their cell at night. She worried for her dog and wished she could ease her fears.

Jane kept herself busy to avoid her feelings, volunteering for guard shifts and exploring the prison. The group worked in teams, taking turns venturing deeper inside the prison to clear out lingering walkers. When not working or on watch, Jane spent long periods of time alone and outside. She explored the guard towers and walked the fence line. Hershel started work on his garden and she helped him dig and plant seeds, savoring his long silences and the methodical work. The walkers were always there, moaning and staring blankly through the fence.

Without knowing why, Jane avoided Daryl. It wasn't difficult, given that he wasn't much of a starter of conversations, but she made excuses and ducked him whenever she found herself alone with him. Daryl was busy and Jane kept to herself and the days passed with few words spoken between them.

About a week after moving into the prison, Jane was slipping on warm layers before her shift on watch, and Daryl appeared at Jane's cell door.

"I done something?"

Jane was caught off guard. " Done something?"

"You've been real quiet since we got here. Wondered if I pissed ya off?"

"No. I'm just feeling..." Jane sighed. "I want to be alone."

Daryl tried to keep the sting of her words from showing on his face, but Jane caught the subtle change. He crumpled his face for a moment and then it went stony. She regretted her choice of words, knowing he took them as a personal affront.

"You got it, princess."

Daryl stormed off and Jane rolled her eyes. She considered going after him and thought better of it. She just wanted quiet and some space, not from him, but from everything.

Jane and Rick were the first guard shift that night. They walked the interior fence, slipping their knives though the chain link into the skulls of random walkers. Once they made a complete circle and were satisfied, Rick settled onto the bench of the red picnic table in the center of the yard. Jane climbed atop the table and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the stars.

Rick posed the question he'd been sitting on since they started watch.

"What are you mulling over?"

"Nothing special. The usual, I guess."

"I can tell it's more than that."

Rick had a knack for getting to the meat of the matter, and Jane knew he was fishing. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it you really want to ask me, Rick?"

"Is it Daryl? Something happen between you two?"

"Define 'something happen'?"

"Well something besides what is obvious to everyone besides you, that you two have something with each other. You've been avoiding him. Did he hurt you?"

"Somehow that'd be easier. It isn't anything in particular. I feel antsy here, cooped up and tense, and I'm frustrated. It isn't Daryl at all, but I know he's taking it personally."

"Well, Daryl isn't worth much to the group sullen and angry, and Lori keeps asking me to talk to you to see if you're alright. Are you?"

Jane groaned. "I didn't know everyone could tell. I expected that getting settled in this place would put everything back to normal, but it hasn't. The scenery changed but the feeling is the same. Exactly the same."

"We've got to let go of what was. This isn't the same world anymore. We've got this place and we've got each other. I've got Lori and Carl, and you've got us and that is what we work with now."

Jane stretched her legs across the picnic table. Emily put her face on the table and whined. Jane dragged her knuckles over the dog's head and scratched behind her ears.

"I've been in a funk. I know it hasn't been much good to me, or to the group. I'll figure it out.."

They both stared out at the walkers along the exterior fence.

"You think they'll always be there?"

"Maybe, unless a bigger dinner comes along. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it though." Jane paused for a moment, and then added. "Thanks, by the way, for making me talk. Tell Lori thanks."

The night was still and uneventful. They watched the ever-present walkers and spoke about plans for securing the prison. Glenn and Maggie relieved them of duty after a few hours, and Jane headed back to her cell for the night.

She changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in, an orange prison shirt and wool socks for the cold cement floor. She tucked her blankets tightly into her mattress and stretched herself across the bed. She stared at the metal coils above her head as Emily shuffled her large body around Jane's feet. Sleep was elusive.

Impatient, Jane shooed Emily off the bed and flipped her mattress over. She shuffled her bedding around, trying to get comfortable, and finally relented. She fed Emily a treat, patted her head and closed the cell door on her dog.

Jane strode quietly down the row of cells until she reached the end. She kept her body behind the wall and leaned over to peer inside. He was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. It was impossible to tell from his breathing if he was asleep or awake. She slid her body between the wall and the cell door and crept closer to his bed.

"Daryl?" she whispered.

His eyes were open in an instant and he shot her a cold stare.

'What?"

Jane moved back a step. "I wanted to see if you were awake."

"Am now."

Jane sat down on the corner of his bed, the cool metal digging into her thigh.

"Can you please...not make this difficult?"

"I ain't the one being difficult."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Daryl, It isn't about you. I feel cooped up. I wanted this place to be the answer to everything. Turns out, it's just a crappy prison. Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Thought you wanted to be alone"

"I don't, at least not all the time" Jane's voice was quiet. "Not you..."

Daryl was silent. Jane watched his face and his expression remained stony. She threw up her hands.

"Okay, I tried. I am trying. I don't want to bother you."

He grabbed her arm as she went to stand. She met his eyes and saw the softness she wanted to see. Jane pushed Daryl back on the bed. She climbed atop him and kissed his mouth. Hungry for the taste of him, she sucked his soft lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Daryl met her tongue with fervor, and they kissed deep and hard. He moved over her and she lay back on the rough sheets covering his mattress.

The light of the moon shone on her skin as he opened her shirt and kissed her breasts. She held her breath as he sucked one pink nipple into his mouth and moved on to the other. Jane pulled his shirt up, eager for the feel of his skin on hers. He moved his pelvis against her as they kissed and the springs of the bunk began to squeak.

"Daryl, the bed is making too much noise. We can't..."

Daryl pulled her up by her hands and quickly dragged the mattress off the bed and onto the floor. He pushed his sheets onto the mattress and pulled Jane down onto the pile with him. Jane moved her open shirt off her shoulders and tugged on Daryl's, indicating that he should do the same. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his hips and off his legs. He wriggled away from her touch, momentarily shy but Jane grasped Daryl's hard on and he stilled. He lay back as she stroked him and closed his eyes.

Jane bent to take him in her mouth and enjoyed the sharp intake of breath it elicited. He tasted warm and sweet. Daryl groaned and shut his eyes as Jane's hot mouth closed around his straining erection. He moaned quietly, watching as her head moved along his cock. His hands fluttered over her head and she looked up at him and grinned. "You want me to stop?"

Daryl looked pained. "Please...don't"

"You sure? Because before you were mad at me. Maybe I should go?" she teased.

Daryl groaned and Jane figured she'd tortured him enough. "Fucking hell," he hissed as her mouth enveloped him again. Her mouth was wet and insistent and he lost himself in the sensations. She made small noises of pleasure, and knowing she was enjoying herself made him even harder.

He slid out from underneath her and held himself up above her. He dipped his face between her legs, watching her expression for hesitation. He trailed his tongue over her thighs, enjoying her quivers of pleasure. Jane tangled her hands in his thick hair and pulled his face to where she wanted him. He licked her, slowly at first and then devoured her as she writhed underneath his hands and mouth. She pressed her fist against her mouth to keep quiet and shuddered as he brought her close to coming. She tensed as he licked and sucked her, and then relaxed as she felt her orgasm roll up her belly and into her throat.

Daryl grinned, and moved her onto all fours. He pressed his mouth to the side of her face and kissed her throat. His voice was thick with pleasure. "I'm gonna fuck you now. Okay?"

Jane grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. She nipped his ear. "You better."

Daryl gripped her hips and slid himself inside of her slowly. She gasped at the tightness and then relaxed. He set a steady but slow rhythmic pace, enjoying the view and the feel of Jane as they moved together. Daryl slid his hands up and down her back, admiring the curve of her as she bent beneath him. She clutched the sheets and looked back at him.

Grinning with pleasure, Daryl took a firm grip on Jane's soft hips and gave her a few hard and fast thrusts. With each movement, she moaned, muffling the noise by pressing her face into the mattress. Daryl watched as he slid himself in and out of her, her ass pressing back aginst him. She slipped one hand between her legs and touched herself as Daryl filled her.

Her body tensed, and a series of moans escaped her lips as she trembled under him, coming again. Daryl pulled her up against him, pressing his chest against her against her back as they fucked. He thrust in and out of her and kissed her throat as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Daryl felt his orgasm rise and reluctantly pulled himself away. He knelt back and erupted across his stomach as Jane shuddered against him. Panting, they lay next to each other on the mattress and caught their breath.

In that moment, Jane felt nothing. She was blank, relaxed and clear. Daryl had wrought intense pleasure from her and lying alongside him she felt safe and calm. She savored the feeling and forced herself to sit up.

"Where you going?"

"Emily. She's all alone. I can bring her back if you want."

Daryl nodded. "Bring the beast back, but put some clothes on before you do. Don't want no one seeing you walk around naked."

Jane released Emily, who met her with kisses and a wagging tail. They went back to Daryl's cell, where he had straightened the mattresses out on the floor. Jane knelt on the bedding and patted for Emily, who happily walked in circles a few times and laid down with a sigh. Daryl laid back and looked up at Jane.

"You gonna stare at me all night?"

Jane shook her head, and climbed under the sheets next to him. She laid her head on her pillow and felt Emily readjust her body next to her legs. She sighed a deep sigh of impending sleep and calm. She turned to Daryl and lightly kissed his bicep.

Daryl wrinkled his face. 'What's that for?"

"For being patient with my sorry ass, and letting my dog stink up your sheets."

"I've slept in worse."

"Of course you have. You're so tough."

Daryl attempted to sit up in indignation, but Jane laughed and pressed her arm across his chest.

"Don't get up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Rest up, Dixon, because you're going to fuck me again tomorrow morning."

Daryl snorted and laid back down. Jane pressed her face to his chest and wondered why she'd waited so long to come to him. Like it or not, her two sources of sanity in this world of walkers were lying next to her on this cold floor. She closed her eyes and sank into a deep sleep


End file.
